When Adventure Calls
by i-embrace-OCD
Summary: Toph based fanfic, set four years after the war. The GAang's out to quell a dangerous rebellion in the Fire Nation. Main pairing: Tokka, with some Kataang. Shattering the Pieces, the sequel, is up
1. Sifu Toph

Title: When Adventure Calls

Title: When Adventure Calls

Author: i-embrace-ocd 

Summary: Toph-based story set four years after the war. The gaang's out to quell a dangerous rebellion in the Fire Nation led by Azula herself, but after making new enemies and uniting with old friends, will they be able to do it? Tokka, some Kataang

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 1: Sifu Toph_

llllllllll

Toph sighed. Lately she'd been having what seemed to be withdrawals; she knew why well enough - she desperately missed adventure. For the past two weeks she'd been teaching at an earthbending academy. She and her friends had discussed it (Katara doing most of the talking) and chose this as a suitable fate. They'd left her then, and although she hated to admit it, she missed them fiercely.

The war had ended years ago. Four years ago, to be exact. Those four years had been the best in her life. There had been peace, so competition was all sport; there were few life threatening predicaments, and all contact with the Fire Nation was civil... for the most part, anyway. The world had cooled from the oppressive heat of the Fire Nation, and Fire Lord Zuko shoved his people back into their place with all the stiff authority of a man who had experienced the dark side of the war, a man who knew what it was like to be exiled, betrayed, and hated. The battle itself had been nothing short of a miracle, and she was glad to have been there in the midst of the trauma. It had felt natural, as though fighting and competing was what she was meant to do. Help save the world, earn a free trip to... boredom city. Ba Sing Se, to be exact. After it was reclaimed, a more constructive balance than ever before grew in the city- sort of. The Avatar had done a decent -not outstanding, but decent- job of putting the world in its rightful manner. That was Toph's opinion, anyway.

She sighed again. She missed Twinkletoes. And she missed Sugar Queen and Snoozles, too. But no, Aang just _had _to propose to Katara. And she just _had _to say yes. And they just _had_ to run off and get married. She'd been there for the wedding, indulging in the finest wine and goodies as could be provided (it _was_ the Avatar's wedding, after all). That was when they'd all gone their separate ways. After four long years of ache-less travel, Aang's proposal had been the break-up of the group of the century. Toph would never forgive him for that.

Not that she'd ever even have the chance. After all, Katara and Aang had decided to run off to the Southern Air Temple together, and Sokka... well, she didn't know what they'd done with him. She figured they'd sent him back to the South Pole, his home. Or maybe they'd dumped him off in some nice woods where he'd be able to sling his boomerang at all the meat he could find and be sarcastic all by his lonesome. What she would give to hear one of his sarcastic remarks again...

She shook the thought from her head. It was time to look to the future- her very bleak, friendless, earthbending-teaching future. It wasn't the brightest of prospects. She attempted to make herself feel better by thinking of everything she could look forward to. The only thing she could come up with was death. How positive...

She couldn't deny it. She did miss her friends and the adventures that they'd had. Besides, she did not have the patience to teach impudent children the art of earthbending. She'd done it once, and she never wanted to do it again. It had been a sorry experience, and now she was teaching a dozen of them at one time. She couldn't stand it.

"Jiro... I highly suggest that you put that down and face forward," Toph said, her voice oozing authority. She'd felt clear, heavy vibrations in Jiro's direction, indicating that he was manually moving a good sized rock in the direction of his affections.

Jiro let the miniature boulder fall to the ground. He'd been intending to perform a surprise attack against Lotus, his "worst enemy." Toph knew that he had a crush on the young girl, and it was sort of entertaining to listen to them argue. She missed arguing. Now whatever she said just... _happened_, without discussion or rebellion.

"Hey! Jiro, if you had hit me with that rock, I would have-"

"There's no use in empty threats," Toph reprimanded. Lotus flushed bright red, embarrassed that she'd been caught. Lotus was teacher's pet, and Toph wanted to teach her. Lotus was very bright and extremely gifted for her young age. Toph had early on decided that the only good things about her job were teaching Lotus, a student with promise, and Jiro, a student with passion. All of the other children were nothing more than mere monkeys who their parents dropped off to get space from. The thing about Lotus was, though, that she was poor. She had no last name; Lotus was her only identity. Daughter of Kaori and the late Ko Ten. Toph had sensed Lotus's abilities early on, though, and had offered to teach her the tricks of the trade for the cheapest price- free. Jiro, on the other hand, was one of the richest children in the city, and his parents paid his instructor quite handsomely.

"Empty threats?" Lotus questioned. She was nine. Jiro was twelve. The age difference was all too familiar to Toph. But age differences seemed to become less important with the passing of time.

"Empty threats," Toph repeated. "Saying you'll do something, but not meaning it."

"If Jiro had hit me with that rock I'd knock him into next week," Lotus defended.

"Great example," Toph chuckled.

"It was true, though," Lotus said defiantly. Jiro wandered over and pushed her. She pushed him back, and before Toph knew it they were flinging rocks at each other and calling the other names. Not ugly, dirty names, but childish names, names that Toph was too fond of to make the children stop. She listened with fresh, happy ears. Until Jiro's mother, Leiko (otherwise known to common folk as Lady Rei Li), arrived.

"Sifu Toph, what in the name of the Avatar is going on?" Jiro's mom demanded.

"The children were having a bit of a brawl. Nothing to worry about," Toph assured her.

Leiko was fuming. "Do you have any idea-"

"Ma'am, I have every idea and more," Toph countered. It had been a long time since she'd called anyone "ma'am." It felt terribly uncomfortable.

"Do you?" Jiro's mother asked incredulously. "Look... I don't know how I like it, a blind girl of sixteen teaching my son earthbending. I thought I'd warm up to you. Thought I'd give you a chance. But no, you've proven to be nothing more than a second-rate teacher, and a crude one at that. Your teaching styles are so rugged and vile! And- and that commoner! That poor commoner's daughter near my precious, wealthy son. My son, learning earthbending with... with mere-"

"Lady Rei Li," Toph said steadily, more to get her attention than to be respectful, "need I remind you of my identity? I am Toph Bei Fong. I am the Blind Bandit. I am the girl that traveled along with the Avatar himself and helped salvage the world from the Fire Nation's wrath. I am the Greatest Earthbender in the world, which is more than you'll ever be able to say for yourself or anything other earthbending teacher in this city. Don't you want you son to learn from the best? I am a person that has been to every corner of the world, and though I'm blind, I've seen more in my short lifespan than you will ever see in yours. My teaching styles are questionable? I have actually been in battle, have witnessed death and destruction firsthand. I have learned more through my bending than your mind could ever conceive. My senses are defined. My teachings are rough because battle is rough. Why is it that you want your son to learn earthbending? So that he can show off his refined talents to your guests, or so that he can defend himself and the people and principles he stands for?"

Leiko soaked in what Toph had just told her. She was a prideful woman, but she had just been taught her place. "Please excuse my insolence, Sifu Toph."

Toph nodded. "I will continue to privilege your son with my services, provided that we've reached an understanding in regard to our places in society. Have you learned yours?"

Lady Rei Li cringed. Toph felt the movement and knew, with satisfaction that she felt but wouldn't show, that Jiro's mother was having difficulty succumbing her authority to such a crude and unmannerly teacher. "Yes ma'am," she said, regaining her regal stance.

"And one more thing. I won't hear of any more of this 'ma'am' business. It's Sifu Toph."

lllllllll


	2. Faded Thoughts and Feelings

llllllllll

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 2: Faded Thoughts and Feelings_

llllllllll

Leiko was dismissed and for the next couple of weeks everything went by smoothly. The relationship between Jiro and Lotus was growing, and Toph felt a bit privileged to be able to witness it. They were cute together, she had to admit. Always messing with one another, fighting, arguing, talking, exchanging glances. They were always communicating.

One afternoon Lotus's mother came to watch her daughter show off what she was learning. Lotus was at the head of the class. Toph had already taught her students to feel vibrations, to close their eyes and use their other senses in fighting. She'd taught them not to be dependent on sight. She'd also advanced her class quite reasonably in earthbending itself; they stood their ground, knew how to direct rocks and they often submerged one another in earth, usually resulting in one of Toph's modernized punishments. And they were beginning to become very defiant, much to her amusement. Lotus, of course, complied with her every direction, and was very disciplined. Toph was impressed by her advancements, and she held a fondness for the child's innocence and raw potential.

Toph addressed Lotus's mother as Miss Kaori. Toph had nothing but the utmost respect for her, and the feeling was mutual. Unlike the impudent Lady Rei Li, Kaori appreciated Toph's teachings.

"Good afternoon, Sifu Toph," Kaori greeted.

"Good afternoon yourself," Toph replied pleasantly.

"Mom!" Lotus cried. She rushed over and grabbed her mother's hand excitedly. "Sifu Toph, may Jiro and I do a demonstration of what we've learned?" she asked politely.

Toph nodded. "I think your mother would love that."

Lotus hurried off in Jiro's direction. After discussing it in hurried whispers, they got into position... that is to say, they stood facing each other. "Watch this, mom!" Lotus urged.

Lotus and Jiro proceeded to give a spectacular performance, part of it blindfolded- Toph's favorite part. A 'stunning display of earthbending mastery,' as Toph described it afterward. Kaori was certainly proud of her daughter, but she also feared for her. She expressed her feelings to Toph in the most concerned way possible so that Toph would seriously consider them instead of brushing them off.

"Sifu Toph, you're doing a wonderful job of teaching my daughter. Unfortunately... I think I'm going to withdraw her from your class."

"Why? It certainly can't be financial," Toph said, utterly confused and terribly dismayed.

"No, of course not. There've been a few, er, social problems, though."

"Has Jiro's mother confronted you?" Toph demanded. She would give that woman a piece of her mind...

Kaori was too stunned to respond right away. After a moment, however, she gasped, "You know that Lady Rei Li isn't happy with this arrangement?"

"Of course. Her son is my second best student. It will be a shame he'll have to lose his chance to learn earthbending from a real master because of his mother's actions," Toph replied irritably.

"No, no! Please! Lady Rei Li is very elite. It would be terrible if she caused us even more social discomfort! Oh, Sifu Toph... she threatened me. She told me that if I didn't withdraw my daughter from your class, she would have us put out of the city. And we have nowhere to go!" Kaori was sobbing now. Lotus came up and put her arms around her mother.

"What's wrong, mom?" she questioned.

"Sweetheart... I'm afraid that you won't be allowed these classes anymore," her mother replied as quietly as she could. Tears were rolling down her face. She was obviously distraught. Toph saw teardrop vibrations hitting the ground and knew they were falling thick and fast. Tears filled Lotus's eyes as well...

Toph shook her head, clearing it as best she could. "Please excuse me. I've got some business I desperately need to take care of," she growled. Jiro approached Lotus cautiously, knowing something was seriously wrong. Toph heard Lotus quietly explain it to him as she slipped away.

Toph sensed her dainty, pampered footsteps. She could have sensed them a mile away on the busiest day in Ba Sing Se. But the streets weren't crowded, and she was much, much closer. That made things even less complicated.

Toph tensed up. Lady Rei Li was approaching. She was close. Fifteen feet, maybe. And, with every second that passed, she came a foot closer. Her gait was steady, fixated. Toph knew that Lady Rei Li was coming directly toward her. She had undoubtedly been spotted, so she assumed her position- hard face, threatening stance, fierce blank eyes. She knew Jiro's mother could tell she was angry. This, to Toph, was good. She wanted Leiko to know that she was angry. It might intimidate her. Or amuse her, but Toph sincerely hoped not. She didn't really think it would help her situation if she buried the woman in raw earth.

"Are you okay, Sifu Toph?" Lady Rei Li questioned, venom lacing her voice.

"Actually, I think I'm going to try something knew. I'm going to calmly use words to solve my problems." Toph blinked harshly. "Lady Rei Li, it has come to my attention that you have had a very unpleasant encounter with one of my clients."

"I see you've heard. Has the... er... _child_ withdrawn?" Jiro's mother asked, almost anxiously.

"Unfortunately, she has. This deems a problem." Toph didn't sound happy in the least. She was working her voice to try to adopt the deadly sense that Lady Rei Li's voice had, but she didn't think it was humanly possible.

"A problem?"

"Quite. See, you have caused my favorite charge to withdraw from my class. It is your fault that I no longer have the privilege of teaching such a gifted student." Toph's words were strained, and she carefully enunciated every syllable. She used as fancy a vocabulary as possible, knowing that her companion would hardly understand anything less. It felt unnatural, but she thought it gave her voice a raw, angry edge. It sounded like her wrath was just about to burst forth, like rage was welling up inside of her and would explode at a moment's notice.

"My son could not learn from the same teacher as a mere peasant," she replied smoothly. "And he must learn from the best."

"I'm flattered, really, but it's certainly not helping your situation," Toph smiled sweetly. "The problem is, your son is no longer welcome to my lessons. I must apologize to him later. He's only suffering from the actions of his pompous mother." A throbbing anger welled inside of her. She couldn't believe how much hurt and fury this woman brought her.

Lady Rei Li laughed. A cold, heartless, empty laugh. Toph knew that this woman didn't love her son. She only loved herself and her status. And Toph had a dangerously wicked idea of what to say next.

"And he likes her, you know."

Jiro's mother's chilling laugh died in echoes. Once all was quiet, a very soft, murderous voice uttered, "Excuse me?"

"Your high-society son has uh, taken a fancy to a lower class young girl." Toph stumbled over her words. Her mind was no longer speaking. It was another force, more binding and commanding. It was telling her to taunt the woman with her son's young love. She didn't want to anymore; she knew it would bring him punishment later. But she couldn't stop.

"I bet he'll love her. You take them apart, and it will only grow stronger. You wouldn't understand it. You wouldn't understand any concept of love, an obviously foreign emotion to your heartless soul." Toph grinned with satisfaction. She was winning. She could tell. And she wasn't even using her bending.

Lady Rei Li stepped back. "My son would never have affection for a peasant. For a commoner."

"He would. And he does." After this comment, Toph was sent spiraling into an old memory. Well, a thought, rather. She had, not too long ago, imagined the very same conversation occurring between she and her own mother.

Was this why she was so fond of Jiro and Lotus's affection for each other? Because it reminded her of her past relationship with Sokka?

Lady Rei Li was obviously fuming now. "Look, you little blind girl. I knew something was wrong from the start. I had a feeling that you teaching my son was a bad idea-"

"Shut up!" Toph's rage was at its peak. She was solid red. The city street beneath their feet was shaking uncontrollably.

Little blind girl. _Little blind girl? _"Is that what I am? Just a little helpless blind girl who isn't capable of anything? Never mind that I traveled with the Avatar. Never mind that I can bend metal. Never mind that I am a Bei Fong, from one of the wealthiest families in the kingdom. Never mind that I have loved and lost. Never mind that I'm a very real, very strong sixteen-year-old, and never mind that without me, saving the world may have been a little more difficult and may have taken just a little bit longer. I'm just a little, helpless, horrid blind girl unfit to do anything because I am limited by my age, disability, and lack of mannerly attitude. Is that it?" She had slowly stopped shouting. Her voice had come down to soft words, words that she wished she could have yelled at the madwoman before her, but words that refused to come out louder because of the growing lump in her throat. The ground had already ceased shaking. This was _exactly _how she had pictured the fight with her mother. It was too much.

She held back tears. She was Toph Bei Fong, the Greatest Earthbender in the world. She didn't cry. She wouldn't allow herself. She never cried... crying was weakness. Crying was showing vulnerability. Crying was unacceptable by all means for one who was considered the Greatest Earthbender in the world.

In the end, though, she was still just that helpless little blind girl. In the end. She'd always heard that it wasn't where you started but where you finished that counts. In her case, oddly enough, she'd always started and finished in the exact same place.

The greatest earthbender in the world wouldn't have cried. But a helpless little blind girl would have.

Toph felt a lone tear slide effortlessly down her cheek.

llllllll


	3. Hello, GoodBye

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 3: Hello, Good-Bye_

llllllllll

Toph had immediately gone home and packed her things without hearing or speaking another word. She couldn't stay in Ba Sing Se. She'd only been there for a little over a month, but she'd caused more than her share of problems and chaos, and the city had rendered a few years' worth of heartache unto her.

Toph didn't really have a set idea on where she'd go, though. New Omashu was booming. She figured she might become a solid traveler like in the days before Aang's proposal, moving around the rest of her life, but her blindness would leave room to question in regard to her safety when she was in terrains with excessive water, sand, or ice.

"I figure I'll just find a forgotten Earth Kingdom town somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Start over," she muttered to herself. It saddened her that she'd probably never meet her friends again. She wished she could at least meet Sokka, but she didn't even have a clue where he was.

Sixteen and dangerous. She smirked at the thought. Sixteen and on the run... from what? _Myself_, she decided.

With her small pack over her shoulder, she stepped out of her home. It was a nice place, the outside designed with green and pure gold in beautiful, intricate patterns. Of course, that meant nothing to her. The inside was plush and fancy, with ornamental painting of famous people and breathtaking landscapes. She knew they were wasted there. She pitied the soul who had slaved away for hours on end to make his or her painting perfect just to get it placed in the home of a blind person.

The sun shone brilliantly down on her face, and she pushed her bangs back. Suddenly she picked up a strange scent. It was... familiar, but nothing she'd ever expect to find in Ba Sing Se. It was... flying bison?

It couldn't be. A smelly breeze flowed past her, laden in the thick, unsavory scent, and she knew that it was. She cringed a little as she felt the huge creature land with a thud. Vibrations flowed to her... and she knew that he was carrying passengers. Four. Three people she knew better than anyone, and a small creature. A lemur.

"Toph Bei Fong, long time no see," Sokka grinned.

Toph smiled in return. She'd already basically thrown her life away in Ba Sing Se, and she prayed that they were here to take her away from the dreaded place. Upsetting a society woman would no doubt have taken its toll sooner or later, and she shuddered to think it would probably be the former.

She felt Aang and Momo hop down, then Katara slide to the ground via Appa's leg, and finally Sokka fell not so gracefully off the massive creature. Aang spoke. "So how's your life here in Ba Sing Se?"

"It's... complicated. Being an earthbending teacher wasn't so bad, but I think I've pretty much messed up that job. Snooty society women aren't really my type of people. So how're you guys?"

"Not so great, actually," Katara replied. "You see... well... you tell her, Sokka."

Sokka glared at his sister. "Why do I have to be the one to say it? Why can't you?"

"Just say it. Aang told me, I told you, and now it's your turn to tell Toph. Can't you just follow the order?"

Sokka grunted, then said, "Okay, whatever. So Toph, we've been hearing of a dangerous uprising in the Fire Nation-"

"Count me in!" Toph exclaimed. "When do we leave? I'm already packed. Can we go now?"

"Whoa there! Hold on! I didn't even explain-"

"You can explain on the way. Can we just get out of here?"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "We were kind of wondering if we could stay with you for a day or two. You know, give Appa a rest. And maybe see a little bit of the city."

Toph scowled. She did not like the sound of any plan that involved prolonging her involvement with Ba Sing Se. Of course, she did kind of want to say good-bye to Lotus and Jiro. She doubted she'd even be able to get near Jiro because of his eccentric mother, but she wanted to try. They were her favorite students, after all, and she had to admit that she would miss them, even if they were just children.

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "I guess you guys can stay just one day. But there are a couple of people you have to meet."

Toph allowed her friends to unpack, then they took Appa to a nearby facility where he would be taken superb care of. The first thing they all agreed they wanted to do was get something to eat.

"Got any suggestions, Toph?" Katara asked. She looked around good-naturedly, comfortable at the city life.

Toph shrugged. "Not really. There's nothing good to eat here. There is this one merchant who's got some decent fruit, but..."

"That sounds great!" Aang grinned. "I haven't had any good fruit in like, a month! C'mon you guys!" With that, the four went out and got dinner, and Toph led them into the outskirts of the city, where the poor lived. There was no longer any wall dividing the people of different social status, but there might as well have been. Lotus and her mother lived near the city's entrance in what appeared to be, upon first look, an incredibly dilapidated shack-like... thing. Everything was supposed to have been rebuilt after the city's reclamation, but that place looked like it had been built the day Aang was born. It probably wasn't nearly that old, but it certainly could have passed for it.

"Why are we here?" Katara asked, glancing around nervously.

"This is where one of my students lives," Toph smiled in return. She thought it funny that being in such a downtrodden part of town brought Katara discomfort. It suited her.

"Who would live in this shady place?" Sokka muttered.

Toph answered by knocking on the door. She heard shuffling, and suddenly a quavering voice asked, "Who's there?"

"Miss Kaori! It's me, Toph."

The door flung open, revealing Kaori and Lotus. Lotus was clutching her mother's dress, but upon seeing Toph, she quickly let go. "Sifu Toph!" the girl giggled.

"Come in, you really shouldn't be out this late," Kaori scolded pleasantly. "Really."

"Thank you," Toph smiled. She and her friends entered. This was when Kaori noticed the Avatar.

"Avatar Aang!" she gasped.

"At your service," he grinned. He was used to that kind of attention.

Kaori suddenly felt very out-of-place. She had light footsteps, though, and Toph knew that Kaori was glad that she'd visited.

Katara looked around. "So where's your husband?"

Kaori flinched, but soon regained her composure. "He passed away, just after Lotus was born. He died in the war."

"Two women shouldn't live in this part of the city without a man around," Sokka told her. His eyes scanned the room, taking in every detail.

Kaori shuffled uneasily and attempted to change the subject. "To what do I owe this honorable visit?"

"I'm leaving," Toph quickly informed her.

"Really?" Kaori asked. "Nothing to do with the earthbending academy, is it?"

"Nah, my friends are here to take me along on a little trip. Something about an uprising in the Fire Nation."

"That's terrible!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Yeah. By the way, this is Katara, Sokka, and well... you know Aang. So I just wanted to say good-bye to you guys before I leave and, well, I want you to have my house."

Panic filled Kaori's eyes and her heartbeat quickened. "I couldn't! Toph, I know you're new here, but things... well, they don't exactly work that way here. My daughter and I live in this house because we don't have a very high social status. I moved here as a refugee seven years ago with my daughter, and we've been living her inconspicuously ever since."

"I'm giving you my house. If anyone tries to stop me, I'll kindly remind them of the reason why I'm the greatest earthbender in the world." Toph sounded definite. "And if anyone gives you trouble, tell them to take it up with me."

"Thank you very much, Sifu Toph," Lotus said before her mother could reply. Lotus's eyes shined with gratitude. Katara eyed the girl fondly and thought it gracious for Toph to give them her home. _Toph must really like them, _she thought to herself. Sokka and Aang were thinking similar thoughts.

Toph pat Lotus on the head. "Have you talked to Jiro?" she whispered.

Lotus blushed, just a little. Toph felt her shuffle. "He hates his mom fierce. He saw you two fighting. He knows everything," she whispered in return.

Toph grinned. It humored her to know that Jiro was angry with his mother. "Well," she said, "we'd better get moving." She made a quick gesture which clearly meant that Kaori and Lotus were dismissed. When neither moved, she barked, "Get a move on, then. Start packing. We haven't got all night."

Kaori and Lotus packed what few things they had -they were both too terribly afraid to refuse- and then they followed Toph, Sokka, Aang and Katara to their new home. They then bade hurried good-byes, and Toph again warned them to send word if they were objected to.

"Alright. There's one more person." Toph led the other three to an extravagant house, one of the grandest they'd seen in the city. It was colossal, beautiful, and radiated superiority.

"Well the friends you made sure are... different..." Sokka commented.

Toph rolled her eyes. "You have no idea."

She knocked on the door and smirked when she heard Leiko's footsteps approaching. "Who is it?"

"Sifu Toph," Toph replied easily.

She heard more shuffling, then the door opened softly. "Come to apologize?" Leiko asked in a low, arrogant voice. A twisted smile scarred her face.

"Not at all. I was actually hoping to speak to your son," Toph smiled, altogether too sweetly to be sincere. Jiro's mother returned it with a sneer and a quick, nearly inaudible mutter under her breath.

Leiko nodded curtly and disappeared. She returned momentarily with Jiro at her side. "Make it quick."

Toph scowled, then turned to Jiro, her angry look dissipating. "I've come to say good-bye."

"G'bye?" Jiro echoed, confused.

"My friends and I are going on an adventure. These are my friends Sokka, Katara, and Aang, the Avatar."

Jiro nodded solemnly to each of them, then turned back to Toph.

Toph smiled. "I'll be back one day, though, to see how you're doing. And you don't have to mind your mom if you don't want to. And take care of Lotus for me, would ya?"

Jiro nodded. "I will. You wait and see, Sifu Toph. I'll make you proud."

lllllllll


	4. A Visit With the Fire Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 4: A Visit with the Fire Lord_

llllllllll

They set off the next morning.

"So why're we going back to the Fire Nation?" Toph asked, promptly yawning afterward. She just couldn't believe how much she'd missed them all, even Appa and his fuzziness. She'd never admit anything of the sort, of course. She wasn't like gushy Katara.

"Fire Lord Zuko has discovered evidence against this group of firebenders. He thinks that they're a band of rebels out to avenge the Fire Nation's so-called defeat in the war. He hopes that we can stop all their attacks on people of other elements, or at least learn who they are," Katara reported.

Toph grinned. "So Scarface wants our help," she summarized smugly.

"Could you not call him that?" Katara requested, obviously annoyed.

"Would you rather I call him Pretty Boy?"

Katara just grumbled in return, and Toph smiled. "Yeah, it's good to be back." She waited for a few moments before asking, "Hey, Sokka. Where were you that whole month-long break?"

Sokka shrugged. "Lots of places, actually. After the wedding those two pretty much dropped me off in some forest in the southern Earth Kingdom. I found this nice little town -out of the way, ya know- and I stayed there."

"Were you sorry you left?" Toph asked. She wasn't going to be more specific. She wasn't going to ask if he'd met any girl.

"Not really," Sokka replied. "I decided that the small town life isn't really my style. You?"

"I'm not a city gal, that's for sure," Toph laughed good-naturedly. "How about you guys? How was your extra-long honeymoon?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "It was so boring. We did a risk assessment of the Southern Air Temple and flew to the fire nation to talk to Zuko. That was our entire month."

"Yeah, it could have been better," Aang agreed sourly.

Toph was satisfied. As long as none of them had a good time, she was content. After all, it was their fault they'd all split up in the first place. Their experiences had made them suffer the consequences. She hoped they'd never split up again.

Momo hopped onto Toph's shoulder. "Yeah," Sokka grinned. "I didn't miss anyone except Momo. You, Toph?"

"Momo's the only one I missed."

"Thanks, guys," Aang laughed from atop Appa's head.

They traveled like that for a week, having good conversation and eating and drinking merrily. Days were spent flying on Appa, cracking jokes at one another, and playing games to pass the time. Nights consisted of talking more, arguing about different camp responsibilities, stuffing hungry bellies, and indulging in fitful sleeps. It was almost a shame that they had to end it all when they finally reached Zuko's grand palace.

"Why're we here first?" Toph muttered, annoyed. She wasn't fond of Zuko. She'd also been getting the sense that Aang, Katara, and Sokka knew something that she didn't. They seemed like they kept, well, not filling her in on stuff. Stuff that she felt like she needed to know.

"We've come to see if Zuko has any new leads that can get us started," Aang grumbled. He didn't like being in the Fire Lord's palace either, not one bit. Toph smirked. Either Aang had, over the month, come to the realization that Katara was the second-biggest flirt in the world (next to her brother, of course), or he'd had a severe stomachache for the past week. Toph had a good idea of which one it was.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's come up with something," Katara added brightly. Aang scowled.

The four walked through the great corridors unobstructed by the firebending guards, clad in the finest armor in the nation. Toph felt terribly uncomfortable, and she could tell Sokka did, too. They'd both been in the Fire Lord's palace before, but she didn't think either of them would ever get used to it. After everything that had happened, she still felt like they were in enemy territory and that Zuko was out to capture them. It would never feel quite right.

They came to an impressive-looking doorway. Aang reached to knock, but Katara barged right in. "The Avatar has arrived," she announced.

Zuko smiled pleasantly. "With company, so it sounds." He was adopting a more positive disposition every day. His voice still sounded dark, and his words still deemed sharp on occasions, but he was loyal to his people and the people of other elements and wanted nothing short of the best for both. In Toph's opinion, it was weird.

Aang spoke up quickly before Katara could take over the conversation. "Fire Lord Zuko, do you have any new leads on the case?"

Zuko's smile vanished. "Yes," he confirmed gravely. "It appears that our band of rebels have moved to Fudo, a city close to the nation's northeast coast. They're getting recruits, but in a day or two they'll be gone, and they're almost impossible to track. How fast do you think you can get there?"

Sokka had already pulled out a map and was eyeing it carefully. "It'll take us about half a day," Sokka concluded. "If we leave now we'll reach it by sundown, maybe a little later."

Zuko nodded. "That'll give you enough time to find out some valuable information." He paused, then continued to speak. His voice sounded pained. "They choose their cities carefully and they move quickly. Not even my best men have been able to track them down. I can tell you a few reasons why they chose Fudo- the guards there are especially slack, and it's a big city, almost as big as Ba Sing Se. They'll be able to get recruits and keep hidden doing it." A smile flickered to his lips. "It's these facts that make me believe they'll stay longer than usual. That should be helpful to you."

Aang raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "So do you know how many people are in it now?"

"Maybe ten, maybe ten thousand. No one knows for sure. I know that there is a central base, though, where the one leader stays and organizes their next hit."

"How do you know all this?" Toph piped up.

"My soldiers captured a rat. He's told me everything I know, but he won't tell me who's behind it all. He says he doesn't know, but I believe he's lying."

Toph smiled faintly. "Take me to him."

llllllll

Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, the captured man, and a guard crowded into a cramped cell. Toph wanted to talk to the prisoner herself. She could tell everyone if he was lying or not. Maybe that would intimidate him into telling them who led the rebels.

"What's your name?" Toph demanded.

The man shuffled and his chains clinked together. "I don't got nothin' o' the sort."

Toph scoffed. "Sure you do."

The man scowled. "Ye don' know that. Ye don' know anything." He didn't talk correctly. It made Toph all the more suspicious of him.

"That, my friend, is a serious lie. In fact, I'd suggest you start telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, because I can tell whether you're lying or not."

"What are ye, some magic know-what-you're-thinkin' kind o' gal?" he asked.

"You don't need to know how I can tell. Just start telling the truth, because if you don't, I'll tell that nice guard there to get rid of you."

The man warily eyed the guard and grunted, irritated that this mere girl was telling him what to do. Suddenly he noticed her glazed, blank eyes. "Hey, wait a minute," he muttered. "Yer blind, ain't ye?"

"Sure am, Knuckledragger. Now why don't you be a sensible captive and tell me what I want to know."

"A'right, we'll see if I can be o' service..."

"Who're you working for?" Toph inquired flatly.

"I don' work fer nobody," he replied. "I work fer meself."

"Why're you lying? Are you hiding something? I know you are," Toph taunted.

"I ain't a-lyin'. I don' do no such thing."

Toph rolled her misty eyes. "That's a lie, too."

"A'right," he admitted, "it is. And I do work for someone. But I ain't gonna tell ye who."

"Okay, let me lay it out for you since your primitive mind apparently can't understand the seriousness of your situation," Toph stated matter-of-factly. "You're going to tell me who you're working for, where this person is, and how many people are involved. If you get cocky, you're going to tell me what your little organization is trying to do. Got it? Oh, and if you refuse, Fluffy here'll give you something to cry about. Is that clear?" Toph motioned toward the guard, who in turn cracked his knuckles threateningly.

The man gulped. Panic flooded his face, and he only took a second to consider his next move. "Okay, I'll tell you everything you want to know, just don't hurt me, and please don't make me leave this place. They'll know, and they'll get me. First off, the bad grammar was all part of the act. I speak really well, actually, and talking like that was torture. I don't know the name of my boss, but I do know that she's a woman, and a cruel one, too. I've never met her, but my comrades -there were thirty of us- heard these rumors. One said that she's supposed to be dead, another said she was part of the royal family. A woman claimed to have seen her once, recently, but she said that our leader was a young girl, a girl of maybe eighteen. They all sound crazy to me, but make of them what you will. I know that our leader was trying to avenge the Fire Nation. She believes that you were wrong to cease the great takeover. Our leader thinks the Fire Nation should rule the world, that you are a terrible ruler and that you could do it all in a snap, that you won't because the Avatar is a personal friend now. She lives for the Fire Nation, and so do my comrades." He took in a deep breath. "We would die to have the Fire Nation on top again. She's powerful, I sure know that, and she'll stop at nothing until she gets enough followers to dethrone you, properly or not."

Zuko noticed that the prisoner had directed a lot of his outburst at him. "You know who you just described?" he asked menacingly.

"Who?" the captive questioned sincerely. He obviously had no idea.

"My sister. My enemy. Azula." Zuko's voice reflected his contempt, his pure hate, for the girl's mere name.

"She's dead," the prisoner pointed out needlessly.

"I know that!" Zuko spat.

Toph decided to be the mediator. "Apparently she only gave you the illusion she was dead. It looks like she's alive and kicking. With a vengeance, too." She set her face to serious mode. "And you, you little rat... didn't lie in that last account. Good. Now do you have any idea where Azula is?"

He shook his head. "I've have no idea."

Toph nodded approvingly. "Glad you've decided to keep your words straight. Guys, it looks like we're headed to Fudo for clues. We'll be lucky if we get there before morning. Now c'mon, let's go!"

lllllllll

In case you were wondering, Fudo means "the god of fire and wisdom." I thought that was neat, so... that's why I chose it to be a city in the Fire Nation.

I adore Fire Lord Zuko. I really do. It is creepy, though, how he's all... nice-ish... but he's had four years to get over the war, so there you go. Iroh does appear in the story, just because I love Iroh and his view of tea. Review, guys!


	5. Ru

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 5: Ru_

llllllllll

The group flew in pure peace toward Fudo, avoiding the topic that it was probably Azula that they were after. They all knew that trying to catch Azula would be nearly impossible. She was quick and smart, and she had a lot of factors working for her- for instance, everyone believed her to be dead. It had certainly seemed that way at her execution- her very public, very gruesome execution. The execution which everyone and their grandmother had attended (Gran-Gran included, of course).

The sun had gone down about two hours before. Moonlight illuminated the scene- Appa flying, Aang holding the reigns peacefully, Katara gazing toward the stars, Sokka snoozing, and Toph petting Momo. Everything seemed too nice and quiet for comfort.

Appa grumbled. "Whoa, Appa," Aang reassured. "Everything's all right, nothing's wr-"

A wisp of flame disintegrated before them. "What's going on?" Toph asked, oblivious. Katara was urgently shaking Sokka.

"Hold on, guys," Aang told them quickly. He directed Appa to go lower. "I want to see where that came from."

"Where what came from?" Toph demanded.

"A wisp of smoke," Katara explained briefly. She slapped Sokka one good time, and he blinked as he took in the situation.

Aang began to look around toward the ground. Katara noticed and asked, "Are we under fire?"

"I don't know," Aang replied. "I don't think it was intentional. This _is_ the Fire Nation- we should expect that. It was probably nothing."

Another flame was shot in their direction from a clearing. They couldn't see anyone in it, but they knew someone was around there. "We're being shot at," Sokka informed them. He was still groggy.

"Unbelievable, Genius," Toph snapped. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

Sokka shrugged. "Anytime."

"No kidding..."

"Guys!" Katara exclaimed. "Can you stop acting immature long enough for us to land and get unpacked?"

"You mean we're not spending the night in the city?" Toph asked, overjoyed.

Sokka adopted a disappointed look to his face. "Aw, but I wanted to sleep in a nice warm bed, and eat professionally prepared city food for breakfast."

"Well, someone's shooting at us. They're not very accurate, but we might as well find out who they are, don't you think? I want to get back to civilization as much as you, but we're here, we might as well stop and give Appa a rest. He deserves it."

They quickly landed in the clearing below. "This is where the flames were coming from," Aang told them. "Over there, in the trees."

The four walked over to investigate. "Someone was here," Katara informed them.

"How do you know?" Sokka asked, slightly jealous that he hadn't been the one to find a clue first.

"The grass is trampled, that limb is singed, and a piece of red cloth was hanging off of this branch," Katara replied matter-of-factly. She gestured toward a young tree beside her and held out the piece of cloth for them to see.

"Show off," Sokka muttered.

Katara didn't hear him, but Toph did. As the other two walked just out of earshot to look for other evidence of recent human activity, Toph said to Sokka, "Jealous much?"

Sokka scowled. "I'm not jealous. I'm not," he murmured quietly to himself. Toph smirked.

The four began to comb the area carefully, but the object of their search revealed himself. "Hello?" a voice asked. It was a young -but not too young- male voice. The voice belonged to a figure around fifteen years old with golden eyes and sleek black hair hanging loosely around his face, his clothes of reds and grays. He was about Aang's height, but with more defined muscles and a leaner face.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sokka immediately demanded. The guy was surrounded in a matter of seconds, and he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"My name's Ru. I'm a fifteen-year-old from Tanaka. I saw your bison and I... I knew who you were. The Avatar and his well-known friends."

Toph hadn't said a word. She was evaluating what her sight was telling her... he was rough-hewn, strong, well-built, and he was standing in a determined manner. Like an earthbender. Like herself. "Back off, you guys. He's okay."

Sokka raised his eyebrow at her, but didn't continue to hassle Ru. Katara questioned him instead. "So why were you firing at us?"

"I wasn't firing at you. I was signaling you."

Toph shook her head. "You're a firebender?"

"You're surprised?" he questioned. "I figured my clothes would give it away, or at least my eyes."

"I'm blind."

Ru didn't seem too perturbed at this information. "You still seemed a little too surprised to find me, a firebender, in the Fire Nation. Did you think I was something else? An earthbender, perhaps?"

"Uh, yeah, actually," Toph stuttered. What was he, psychic?

"I'm not an earthbender, but my mother is. I got a lot of earthbending characteristics from my grandfather on her side of my family." He grinned. "You're keen. I like that."

Toph blushed crimson, but Sokka's few grew red for a different reason. "So why were you signaling us, exactly?"

"I figured you guys were heading to Fudo, and that's where I'm going too. I thought maybe we could travel together."

Aang glanced at Katara, then nodded. "Yeah, we're heading to Fudo. We don't mind if you come along. You'll get there a lot faster on Appa."

"Oh, but you won't like Appa," Sokka persuaded. "He's big and smelly and makes weird noises. And you really won't be able to stand Katara's constant nagging. You'd probably prefer to keep traveling on the ground, far away from us."

"I wouldn't nag so much if you weren't so impossible," Katara muttered under her breath. Sokka heard her and shot her an annoyed look.

"It doesn't matter. If you don't want me to come-"

"No, you can come. We don't mind," Toph insisted, purposely stepping on Sokka's foot. He let out an ignored yelp of pain.

"Um... okay. Thanks. So I guess you guys are going to Fudo because you've heard of the band of rebels hanging around?"

"How'd you know?" Aang asked. "And why're you going there, too?"

"Fudo's the only major Fire Nation city in this absolute direction, and I just thought that if the Avatar was traveling in the Fire Nation on purpose, it would have to be for some serious purpose. I'll tell you my reasons for heading to Fudo after we get going."

"Actually, we thought we'd land and make camp out here for the night," Katara volunteered.

Ru nodded uncomfortably. "Okay. I've got my own stuff -sleeping bag, weapons, the works- so I won't be a charity case."

Toph grinned. She felt a kindred spirit in him... of course, he was from the Earth Kingdom. She felt a kindred spirit in all Earth Kingdom subjects, except for the unappreciative few who had no concept of what they were capable of, whether they were benders or not.

Sokka didn't like Ru. He was fifteen, a dangerous and hormone-raging age which Sokka himself knew all too well. He was a firebender and, possibly worst of all, he'd taken a sort of fancy to Toph. Sokka didn't know why, but that fact just made him angry. Why was he so protective of Toph all of a sudden? Why did he care so much? Guys had flirted with her before (or attempted to, right before Toph buried them in a pile of rubble or smashed them against a wall). Why was now so different?

_Because she likes him back, _a voice prodded. It was a voice somewhere in the depths of Sokka's mind, and he couldn't for the life of him make it go away.

llllllll

I'm enjoying this, to be honest with you. Tell me what YOU think! Review, readers! Thanks so much!

llllllll


	6. A Midnight Chat

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 6: A Midnight Chat_

llllllllll

Unpacking was a fairly painless process, and afterward Ru assembled logs to act as seating arrangements around the fire so that talk would seem more appropriate. He'd always done it when he and his father had gone camping, even though the party had been much smaller then.

"So... you wanted to know why I want to fight the rebels," he mused. "They're dangerous, for one thing. Besides, I don't want to just sit on the sidelines while you guys are getting all the action. And I've never left my hometown, except once when my dad took me to some Earth Kingdom town on the coast. The rebels... I've heard rumors, incredible rumors, things that I want to see firsthand if they're fact or fiction."

Katara's expression was incredulous, but the look in her eyes also showed a hint of sadness. "Wasn't your dad upset that you left? Didn't he worry?"

Ru nodded, a thin smile creasing his lips. "My dad was worried sick, said I'd die out here. He told me I'd never make it. I'm out to prove him wrong." He threw back his head and took a dramatic swig of water from his canteen. It was a gesture that he pulled off with amazing ease, and Sokka crossed his arms, slightly jealous. "He let me go. He tried to discourage me, but in the end he let me live my life."

Toph felt a sense of longing. She wished her parents were like that, would have (even reluctantly) allowed her to leave. Sometimes she felt guilty for running away, but the feelings never lasted. She always reminded herself that they got what they deserved. They'd restricted her freedom and concealed her from the world as if ashamed of their imperfect offspring, and she'd given them a more than fitting punishment.

Ru's voice seemed to shatter her thoughts like broken glass. "You okay, Toph?"

Toph shook her head vigorously, surprised at being interrupted from the depths of her mind. "Huh?"

"I asked you if you're okay," he murmured.

Toph nodded. "Never better. Just thinking, is all."

Sokka regarded Ru with a malicious expression. Katara would've drilled him for it, but luckily she was lost in her own thoughts. Everyone was, actually, since Ru had given his brief explanation that they'd all gathered 'round the fire to hear... _He thinks he's so cool, _Sokka thought to himself. _He's so ignorant. He's no better than any other guy that's tried to catch Toph's attention. _Sokka's gaze drifted over to the girl in question, and his thoughts grew more bitter. _Look at her, her face directed to him like she's never been around a guy before. What's he got that I don't? I'm older, have more life-experience..._

Another voice, a conflicting voice, spoke up in the back of his mind. _He's a bender, _it told him, clearly and with a definite tone. _What've you got? A measly boomerang. And you think you're competition..._

The little voices in Sokka's head argued back and forth, and when he finally grasped reality, his companions were heading to bed.

Sokka had gotten into his sleeping bag, but rest had not captured him as it had his fellow travelers. He tossed and turned, repositioning himself multiple times; he counted fluffy animals, imagined himself in a calm place, and even did deep-breathing exercises to make himself tired, all to no avail.

Toph could have slept if she wanted, could have drifted off into a fitful, dreamy slumber, but Sokka's constant movement kept her awake. It wasn't that his constant vibrations were disturbing, though; she simply wondered what could be causing his discomfort. Insomnia? Something else entirely? She entertained random thoughts of possible causes instead of sleeping herself. At least then she wouldn't be at the mercy of her own thoughts. Dreams bothered her, and nightmares were worse.

Suddenly she felt Sokka stand and head over to the fire. This was so unlike him, not to sleep. He usually indulged in it, and now he was restless. Something had to be wrong, different, unstable, and she wanted to know just what it was. She exited her rock tent and approached the soft mound of earth where their fire was dying, giving off little heat.

"What's wrong, Snoozles?" Toph asked, sitting on one of the logs. Sokka looked up, just noticing her presence. He sat opposite her.

"Can't sleep," he said simply. His words didn't do the whirring gears in his brain justice. There were a million thoughts racing through his head at that moment, but all he could utter was a two-word phrase. It seemed ironic, and he chuckled.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

"Nothing." _Why am I responding so vaguely? Why can't I seem to tell her why I'm really so restless?_

_Why is he being so short with me? _Toph didn't trust Sokka at that moment. Something was wrong, and she knew it. "Cut the crap, Sokka. What's really going on?" The assertiveness in her own voice surprised her (only slightly, as being direct and assertive was her custom), but she didn't show it. She was just going to flow with it.

Sokka was surprised, too. He'd been expecting something a little gentler, but then he had to remind himself that this was Toph he was talking to. "Oh, um, well, you see, the thing is..."

Toph's expression was expectant. "Yeah?"

"I, uh, I... I don't know."

"You're lying."

Sokka had briefly forgotten about her uncanny ability to detect whether or not a person was telling the truth. He mentally slapped himself for his own ignorance. "I've just got a lot of things on my mind, okay?"

Toph regarded Sokka suspiciously. "Stuff on your mind, huh? What kind of stuff?"

"The kind that keeps me from sleeping." He stared blankly at the burning embers of the fire that were becoming weaker and weaker each cold, silent minute that passed.

Toph's voice was clear and concise and obliterated any chances he had from getting any answers from the embers. "So it's that serious?"

Sokka looked up. _Doesn't this girl sleep? _"Yeah, it is. I'm just... confused, I guess."

"About?" Toph really had no need to ask. She already knew. She just wanted him to come on out and say it.

"Someone."

Toph stiffened. "I know you don't like Ru, okay?"

Sokka glared at her and bit his tongue to keep from lashing out, but his voice still had a razor sharp edge to it. "Then why are you so chummy with him?"

Toph considered her response. She could A, take the heat and tell him the truth - she was experimenting with how Sokka would react to it, or B, tell him that Ru was a fresh and new traveler that needed their guidance. She chose the easy way out. "I'm just trying to make Ru feel... comfortable," Toph said, feeling terribly _un_comfortable herself.

"So your idea of making a guy comfortable is flirting with him and acting all... I don't know... un-Toph-ish around him?"

"Un-Toph-ish? Nice, Sokka." Toph stood up. "And I'm being myself, thank you very much. And I'm not flirting with him, I'm just... I don't know. I guess I was just keeping you on your toes, is all. There, ya happy?"

"Keeping me on my toes? What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka demanded. Toph stalked toward her rock tent.

"If you don't know," she shot, "then it gives you something to think about while you're out here pacing like an insomniac." She burst into her rock tent and slammed the earth upward behind her.

Sokka blinked blankly. _What the heck just happened? _

Toph slipped down onto the ground, a pleased smile dominating her facial features. _Yep, that proves it. _She turned over on her side and yawned, the urge to sleep overwhelming her. _He's actually jealous._

llllllll


	7. Fudo

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 7: Fudo_

llllllllll

They packed their belongings the next morning without conflict or strife. The only one in a bitter mood was Sokka... but then, that was normal. Toph, in fact, was in a happier mood than usual, and Katara (after realizing that it _was_ _Toph_) decided to question it.

"Why're you all happy, Miss Sunshine?"

Toph wrinkled her nose at the way Katara addressed her but chose not to make any negative comments. "I guess I just figure it'll be a good day," she replied. Katara regarded her suspiciously but said nothing further.

"Ready to go?" Aang asked. 

Sokka looked up from sharpening his boomerang. "We all packed up?"

"Yep," Ru answered. "C'mon, let's go!"

The five (plus Momo) boarded their ride. Aang was perched atop Appa's head, a broad grin on his face. _Something's up, _Katara thought. Aang, Toph... even Ru seemed in a better mood than the night before. Sokka's sour attitude didn't match those of his companions, and Katara figured something must be wrong with him, too. 

"What is _with_ you guys today?" Katara finally demanded.

Toph smirked slightly. "What's wrong, Sugar Queen?" she asked innocently.

Katara huffed, annoyed. "Sugar Queen? You haven't called me that in years!" 

"Today was the first time you've _ever_ called me Miss Sunshine!"

"Today's the first time you've ever fit the _des_-_crip_-_tion_!" 

Toph rolled her blind eyes. "Just because you're cranky-" 

"Cranky? Who're you calling _cranky_?" Katara stood up, taking a threatening stance.

Toph followed suit. "If you don't know, maybe you're more blind than I am!" 

Katara opened her mouth to shoot a comeback, but Sokka spoke first. "Enough! Will both of you just _shut_ _up_?" Sokka looked from one to the other. "I thought you guys outgrew that arguing problem."

"We don't have a problem!" the girls said in unison.

Sokka looked away and gave an exasperated sigh. "Okay, whatever you say. Aang... your turn."

"Okay, um, why don't you girls just sit down and discuss-"

"Sit and discuss? Wow, Twinkletoes, your tactics are SO revolutionary," Toph snapped.

"We're not children," Katara added irritably.

Aang looked around helplessly. "Um... Ru? Care to give it a try?"

Ru stood up and put a hand on each girl's shoulder. "What's the problem?"

"You're treating us like little kids," Toph mumbled angrily.

"You're acting like little kids," Ru shot back.

"We- we are not!" Katara exclaimed.

"Are too," Ru retaliated.

Toph was about to reply, but she saw the trick that was being pulled. She put her hand over Katara's mouth before the girl could be sucked into Ru's game and fixed a vicious glare toward the guy in question. "You are such a-"

"-jerk," Katara finished, pushing Toph's hand away; she spit a bit of dirt out as she did so. She'd just realized what Ru had been trying to do.

Toph threw her hands in the air. "Ugh! I can't believe you!" 

"We can handle our own problems!" Katara added. 

"Yeah!"

The two plopped down one opposite ends of the saddle, muttering a medley of insults under their breaths. They'd already forgotten what they'd been arguing about; they just knew they were angry at Ru for interfering. Sokka stared at each person, an I-can't-believe-that-just-happened expression on his face. How could that have worked? 

"How... what the..." Sokka mumbled.

Ru sat back down beside Sokka. He was grinning; it made Sokka's insides burn. "Piece of cake." He sounded pleased with himself. 

Sokka merely nodded, afraid that if he said anything it would come out the wrong way. The "wrong way," in actuality, meaning the _right_ way that just wouldn't be considered appropriate. 

They flew on the rest of the way in relative peace. Aang let Katara drive Appa for awhile so he could rest a bit and chat with whoever was giddy enough to indulge in conversation, and Momo had early on fallen asleep in Toph's lap. 

Of course, it wasn't a long trip.

They reached Fudo within an hour and a half. Landing and leaving Appa just behind the outskirts of the bustling city, the party approached the outer barrier of the huge settlement. Their eyes (and feet) "gazed" upon the scene before them. It wasn't exactly what they'd expected from a Fire Nation city, especially one that was supposed to be inhabited by rebels. 

High-society women in groups of twos and threes gossiped and floated around from cart to cart; they were dressed in fine red and black silks, heads held high. Some men were walking around in important-looking uniforms; others were wearing expensive suits of silks and satins. The occasional couple glided by, sometimes followed by a rambunctious child or two dressed similar to their parents. There weren't any low-class looking people, no one around in rags begging for money and nobody hiding in the shadows ready to mug any passerby. No rodents or other distasteful creatures wandered the streets, nothing that made it look like what the group had envisioned it to be. It was all very...

_Disturbing. _

"I bet this place really _is_ like Ba Sing Se," Katara muttered. "They probably keep their lowerclassmen in a separate part of the city." 

"I hope so. This place is weird," Toph said. She felt the fluttery footsteps, heard the arrogant voices. It was slightly familiar to her. 

They walked into the square careful not to look anyone in the eye. Aang was, of course, recognized, but they hoped he wouldn't draw too much attention. They didn't think he would. These people probably had mixed feelings about the outcome of the war, and they probably didn't have anything to say to him. They walked in peace through the square and on toward the total opposite side of the city. 

Now they saw all the things they'd expected to see earlier. "This is where Azula'll be keeping her troops," Sokka told them. "It'll be easy to get recruits around here."

Toph wasn't so sure, but she didn't voice her doubts. Katara, who blatantly agreed with her brother, spoke instead. "Well, I guess we'll have to make sleeping arrangements..."

Aang nodded and was about to speak, but Ru spoke first. "I think we'll have to go our separate ways now," he told them. 

Toph looked up at him, surprised. "Huh?"

"It's been really great, and thank you for letting me travel here with you, but I'm going to follow my own mission. If I get any real leads, you guys will be the first to know, okay?"

"Um... okay," Aang replied. He was confused. Why did Ru want to leave now?

"Right... so I'll see you around, then." 

Toph smiled faintly. "'K, see ya."

"Bye!" Katara and Aang said together.

Sokka stayed silent, glad that their companion was going off on his own. After Ru was out of sight, he said, "Okay, so about those living accommodations..."

lllllllll


	8. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 8: An Old Friend_

llllllllll

The gang unloaded their supplies in their rooms. Sokka and Aang shared one room, and the girls shared the room across the hall. They'd decided to board in a dilapidated inn somewhere in the middle of the rough side of the city. There were a few shady residents staying there, but the place wasn't too busy, so they would be able to make plans in peace. 

Katara didn't like the inn. It was dirty, smelly, disgusting, vile, horrible... all of the terrible adjectives that she could think of. The people who stayed there were exactly the same as the inn itself, and Katara early on decided that this mission would not be a pleasant experience if they had to stay at that place the whole time.

Aang didn't mind it so much. Of course, he always held an optimistic outlook on the worst of situations, so no one really paid his positive feelings any mind. Sokka held a tender appreciation for the dusty old building because it would be, the way he saw it, the heart of the mission, and Toph... well, Toph thought the whole ordeal was just plain hilarious. Katara's reluctance, Aang's optimism, and Sokka's adoration was, in her own opinion, really entertaining. Yeah, this mission wouldn't be so bad...

"So what do you think of our new home, Sweetness?" Toph asked her roommate.

"It's just lovely, Toph," Katara snapped, her voice drenched in sarcasm.

"I knew you'd think so."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I can't believe we have to stay at this... _place_ while we're in Fudo. This is so unfair!" 

"Aw, is the pampered princess upset about staying at an inn?"

"Toph, all I'm saying is that this isn't the most... favorable of living conditions." She smoothed over the blanket on her bed. "Just _look_ at this ratty old thing!"

"I would if I could, but..."

"Right. Sorry."

The boys were indulging in random conversation as well. "Aang, isn't this the perfect place to stage our operation?"

"Yeah, sure. It's great." Aang was cautiously eyeing his bed, having seen a rat scurry out from under it only a moment before. "Perfect."

Sokka nodded approvingly. "So I guess we'd better get going, hm?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. You think the girls are ready to go?"

"Why wouldn't they be? All we had to do is get settled in."

"I guess..."

It was nearly thirty minutes later when Katara decided they were ready to go. "Jeez, Katara, what took you so long?" Sokka demanded.

"Things."

Sokka grunted irritably but didn't ask her to elaborate. She was always this short with him when he started on about her girly habits (such as taking forever to do something simple, like unpack). They exited their temporary home and began making their way to wherever Sokka was leading them off to. 

Petty conversation was what occupied them the rest of their journey to wherever. Silence befell them after a while, though, and then Toph just couldn't take it anymore. "Sokka, where the heck are we going? Are you lost?"

Sokka suddenly took on a guilty expression. "Uh... no, I'm not lost. I know exactly where we are." 

"Do you?" Katara asked accusingly. "Where would that be, then?"

"Um... I..."

"We _are_ lost!" Toph exclaimed, stopping abruptly. Aang tried to follow suit and nearly crashed into Katara who tripped and fell on her brother. 

"You're such a klutz," Sokka snapped at his sister. 

"At least I'm not the one who got us lost," Katara retaliated.

"We're_ not lost_!"

"Since we're not lost, where are we? Hm?" She stood up and brushed herself off. "Well? I'm waiting."

Sokka stood up as well but with more difficulty. "We're... here."

"Here being...?"

"Northern Fudo."

"Be more specific."

Sokka glanced around, hoping something around him would give him the answer his sister was looking for. Although Toph was enjoying his discomfort, she felt the need to come to his rescue. "Actually, I think here is where Sokka wanted us to be. Right, Snoozles?"

"Right!" Sokka agreed. "Here is... here! Here is here."

Toph nodded. "Exactly where Sokka wanted us to be. He wanted us to meet someone."

"I did? Oh, yeah, I did! Um... Toph, tell 'em who I wanted us to meet."

"Grand ol' Uncle Iroh, of course!" Toph laughed. She turned around to come face-to-face with Zuko's uncle. "Hey!"

Iroh, who had been in Fudo helping with the rebel mission, had known of their coming but hadn't expected to actually meet them. It had been sheer dumb luck that they had been in the same place at the same time. "Hello, Avatar! Toph, Katara, Sokka, Momo... I-"

"-was expecting us," Toph smiled. She nudged him in the ribs, and he smiled widely. 

"Was expecting you! Yes, I was just expecting you. Why don't you come into my home and we'll discuss some important... things, hm?" He moved aside to show a doorway into a fairly large rundown red-and-grey building. "I've just brewed up some tea."

Iroh led them into the large home that looked about as old and dilapidated as the inn they were staying at. The inside looked like the polar opposite of the outside- it identical to Toph's old house in Ba Sing Se except everything was adorned in Fire Nation colors and emblems. Their host motioned for them to sit on some cushions lined along the left wall and they sat while he went into the kitchen to attend to the finishing touches on his guests' drinks.

"Thanks for that," Sokka muttered to Toph.

"Don't mention it," she replied.

llllll

Iroh had joined them in the main room with some delectable Ginseng tea. They'd had friendly conversation regarding everything except Azula and her rebellion, and finally Sokka decided that he had to justify his need to visit their old friend. 

"General Iroh, what have you found out about the rebels by staying in the city?" Sokka asked. 

Iroh grunted and glanced around to make absolute sure there were no potential eavesdroppers in sight. Toph gave him a thumbs up. "They do their work completely undetected. The only thing I know is that in the next few days they'll be leaving for another city. I've tried to intercept some of their messages to and from Azula, but..." He took a sit of his tea. "It's all very complicated."

"So where do you think we should start?" Toph murmured. 

"I'd suggest you talk to Ami. She's a good starting point."

"Ami?" Sokka muttered. "Who's she?"

"If anyone could tell you who's running the rebellion around here and where to find 'em, it's her."

"So all we have to do is talk to some girl? Piece of cake," Sokka said confidently. Toph blew on a strand of hair hanging in her face, annoyed. _You'd think so, wouldn't you?_

"She's not just some girl, young warrior. Ami is very... selective with her associates."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

"It means she doesn't spill the beans to just anybody," Toph replied easily. She sipped her tea.

"Exactly," Iroh agreed. "You'll have to put on a good show if you want to make an appropriate impression."

Katara looked uncomfortable. "Where can we find her?"

Iroh chuckled. "Something tells me you won't be thrilled with her location, young waterbender. She likes to spend her evenings at a pub slightly southeast of here. It's not a long journey. Half a mile, maybe." 

Aang nodded and stood up. The others did the same, and Sokka quickly added, "So Ami. Pub. Southeast. Anything else?"

Iroh stroked his beard for a moment, trying to remember any important information. "Oh, yes. I must caution Aang and Katara: please don't blow it. Try to fit in with the crowd, hm? And use fake names, and Sokka? Don't overdo it, and Toph, don't get too violent. Alright? And watch Momo, he might give your identities away."

Everyone nodded (including the lemur, who was just following the actions of the humans) and left, feeling in high spirits. Katara was the exception this time, for she was offended by the notion that she might possibly give them away and was feelings especially bitter about it. The rest, though, felt just fine. 

lllllllll


	9. Bar Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 9: Bar Fights_

llllllllll

They had all gone back to the inn and changed. Katara was wearing a red and gray dress, but she kept her signature blue necklace in a concealed pocket. Toph had thrown on a frayed red-and-black tunic. Aang was dressed in all red ("Black throws off my vibe," he'd explained to Sokka) with a hood to cover his arrow, and Sokka was clad in a red Fire Nation ensemble with heavy black accents. Iroh had said to keep their identities a mystery, after all...

Night was falling fast, but the last remnants of the sun's rays danced on the horizon. Katara glanced at the sun, her face reflecting her nervousness and anxiety.

"-and stay out!" The group's eyes fell on a young man who had been hoisted out of a rather rowdy-looking place. 

"Tough crowd," the guy murmured, grinning. He was missing four of his teeth. 

Toph smiled ever-so-slightly. This was going to be _fun..._

"Must be the place," Aang said, giving the building a rather reluctant look. 

"Must be," Katara echoed. A large yell came from inside and a crash that was sure to have damaged some furnishings sounded in the air outside the pub. Katara cringed. 

"Well... what're you guys waiting for?" Toph asked, her voice sounding too eager for Katara to understand. "C'mon!" 

They entered. The younger members of the group probably weren't supposed to be in such a place, but either no one noticed them or no one cared. All eyes were fixed on a table in the center of the darkened room anyway, so the kids weren't paid the least bit of attention.

"Make him burn!"

"Knock the fire out of 'im!"

Many unsavory individuals were crowded around in a circle. Sokka and Toph pushed their way through (Katara and Aang had no desire the see what was going on) and, in the middle of the hubbub, was a rather ill-looking girl and an arrogant drunk. 

The girl's golden eyes perfectly reflected the sinister thoughts running through her mind. They were spectacles of pure, boundless precision. "Mister, you don't know who you just insulted. I suggest that you go on home to your wife and kids. Now."

"I ain't goin' anywhere."

"Suit yourself." With that, a ribbon of flame burst from the girl's fingertips. Her drunk opponent swayed to the left (as she figured he would) and let a jet of flame leave his hand. It missed the girl by inches - but then, she'd expected that, too. 

She shot more fire in his direction, this attack filled with more power than the first, and hit him square in the chest. He fell backwards, crying out in agony, and busted a rickety table in two. He coughed and a puff of smoke rose from his mouth, a shocked look on his face. He stood up with difficulty and one man threw a bucket of water over him to douse the remnants of flames from the remaining tatters of his shirt. Another gave him assistance with hobbling out of the pub.

The girl gave her victim a half-hearted glance as he disappeared from sight and directed her attention to the crowd of onlookers. "Anyone else want to push their luck?"

No one said anything. Some shook their heads, others stepped away cautiously, and still others turned back to what they had been doing before the disturbance had taken place.

When all was said and done, everyone went back to their business and the girl walked off to a table in the back. She sat down and sipped at a small drink, her black hair giving off an incredible sheen in the firelight. 

Sokka began to approach cautiously, but Toph stalked ahead of him and pushed him back. He gave her a questioning look, but he knew she couldn't see it and didn't expect an explanation. He'd figured out that he should never question his companion, that watching and learning would be much more beneficial to his well-being in the long run. So this was what he did now. 

Toph sat herself down in the seat across from the girl. "You Ami?"

"Who wants to know?"

"The name's Rai. That boy there is my brother, Taizu." Toph motioned for Sokka to come forward. He appeared by her side, and he held up a hand in a gesture of greeting. "Taizu," Toph added, "fetch Mika and Kenji." She nudged Sokka's ankle and, realization hitting him, he went to get Katara and Aang.

Ami studied Toph. She was a small girl, but she had guts to come over and sit with someone who was known to have a short fuse and a fiery attitude. She had to want something, and Ami decided that she had started on the right track to getting whatever it was. Ami had a secret admiration for those who were assertive, and this girl certainly was. "Yeah, I'm Ami. What's it to ya?"

Toph was studying Ami just as intently. She had to go about this in exactly the right way. There was no room for error. She was suspicious, she had power... Toph also noticed that she wasn't drunk. Not in the slightest. That wouldn't be much help... "I wanted to know how I could join the so-called rebels. Someone told me I should talk to you."

"Who mentioned my name?"

"I don't reveal my sources."

Ami considered. "Yeah, I know about them. I'm not one of them, but..." She looked at the girl across from her. "I have connections."

"Name your price."

"Make me an offer."

Toph cocked her head and Sokka rejoined them with the rest of the company in tow. He slipped her a bag of gold and she tossed it onto the table. 

Ami took it and sifted through it. "Twenty gold pieces." She looked up at her client. She didn't feel right about trusting them... 

"Well?" Toph asked.

"A fair trade." Ami stuck her hand in the satchel, picked up a pile of gold, and let the cold coins run through the gaps in her fingers. "Give me one reason why I should trust you."

"Give me one reason why you shouldn't."

Something about this girl... _something... _Ami couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong about this deal. She liked to trust her gut feelings, but this girl was... Ami just couldn't figure it out. She liked this girl's style, but something inside of her told her not to trust her. Conflicted feelings... but then, she had no solid reason not to. Why not? Here was twenty gold pieces, and all she had to do was give a name and a place. What could possibly go wrong?

"They're leaving tomorrow afternoon, so you'll have to act fast. There's a girl -Ty Lee- that's staying at the Dragon's Den. It's directly north of here, at the very edge of the city." Ami took a long sip of her apparently non-alcoholic drink. "Talk to her and you're in."

Toph stood to go. Sokka put his hand on her shoulder, and they began walking toward the door when Ami added, "Don't mention my name."

Toph nodded to her, and when Katara turned to thank her, Toph stomped on her foot. "Don't say anything. It makes you look gracious, and you're trying to be tough. Like you're from the Fire Nation."

They started to walk out the door when Aang doubled over and threw up on some guy's shoes. 

"Hey kid! Watch it!"

Aang paled, both because he was about to throw up again and because the man he had puked on was about as large as a bison. "S-sorry," he managed to utter before covering his mouth.

"Sorry? You get your puke all over me and you expect me to accept a measly apology?!" The man was huge, and his voice echoed through the whole building. 

Aang shrank back under the man's harsh tone. Katara gave him a tender glance and then glared at the man. "Who do you think you are, shouting at him like that? Do you know-"

Sokka put his hand over her mouth. "Uh... don't mind my sister."

"You need to exercise some control over her," the man grumbled. 

Katara ripped Sokka's hand from her face. "_Excuse me_?"

Toph sighed. She knew it was bound to happen. She couldn't really blame Katara, though... "Cool it, he's just a moron. C'mon guys, let's go."

"Moron? You need to learn some respect, girl!"

Toph, who had been facing the door, turned around. "No, I think _you _need to learn some respect."

"Why don't you control her, kid?" the man demanded, grabbing Sokka by his ponytail and holding him about an inch off the ground. "Were you kids raised in a barn? Show some respect for your superiors! All of you!"

"Superior?" Toph demanded, standing on her tiptoes and grabbing the man's collar. "You need to shut your mouth before I drill you into the ground!"

The man dropped Sokka and pulled Toph from his shirt. "Hah! You're just a little girl! What can you do?"

Toph kicked her heel into the ground and the man was sent spiraling backward. "Any questions?"

"Earthbender?" Ami murmured to herself. She stood up. "You're an earthbender?"

Toph turned in her direction and nodded. 

Fire spurted from Ami's fingers. Toph dodged to the left and made the wooden floor below Ami's feet splinter and break as a pillar of earth erupted beneath it. Ami fired another shot, but it went wide because of her semi-frantic scrambling to stay atop the column. Toph brought her palms down in fists and the pillar crumbled down. Ami landed on the broken wood planks and shook her head. She was really shaken up.

By this time no one in the building could think straight. A chorus of yells filled the air, and Toph smiled slightly. She felt the man she'd originally hit firing a reasonable blast in her direction and she encased herself in rock. Aang was still feeling sick and was laying on the floor near the door. 

"Katara! Get Aang and get out of here!" 

Katara skillfully drenched the man who was attacking Toph. He directed his flaming hands in her direction, and Toph took this chance to fire a boulder at the burly target. Sokka was battling two or three drunks who had decided to take up for the man, and he ducked and retreated to his sister. Toph followed, and they escaped the pub nearly unscathed.

llllllll


	10. Lectures

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 10: Lectures_

llllllllll

"You ate -_consumed_- something, didn't you?"

Aang shook his head. 

Toph put her hands on her hips. "You're such a liar. Katara, give him a lecture."

Toph was sure the waterbender had thrown her an annoyed glance before turning to Aang. "We told you not to eat or drink anything! AT ALL! WHATSOEVER! It could have been poisoned, spoiled, anything. You could have ingested _anything!_ You could have been _killed!_"

"I was hungry," he murmured. Toph could just feel the heat of raw embarrassment radiating from his face. "My stomach was growling, and I... well, it looked edible, okay?"

"No, _not_ okay! You could've gotten us all killed!"

Aang looked down. "I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Katara's face softened. She had accepted Aang's apology and wasn't going to batter him anymore... so Toph took on that responsibility. "We were caught! Do you realize what that's going to cause us? You could have just blown the mission! And all because you were a little _hungry!_"

"I said I was sorry!"

"That man didn't accept your apology and I won't either. What you did was a perfect example of lack of self-discipline and utter stupidity. I cannot believe you! You're the Avatar for Spirits' sakes! It's your job to be responsible, and we all know what happens when you don't do your job! The world hinges on your judgment, and that was some seriously crappy judgment!" Toph stomped her foot for emphasis and a muffled thud sounded from somewhere behind them.

Aang's bottom lip quivered and Katara scooped him up in her arms. "How can you stand there and say that? How could you be so mean?"

Toph rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "People are mean! Life goes on! You can't keep sticking up for him, Katara. You'd think the war might've hardened him like it did the rest of us, but he's just as soft as ever." Toph shook her head. "You're the Avatar, Aang. You can't get upset just 'cause you did something wrong and someone's drilling you for it. You need to stand up for yourself! Be a man, for crying out loud!"

He was horribly, extremely ashamed for his stupid actions. Toph imagined Katara - whatever she looked like - gaping at her, about to begin a drawn out and detailed lecture about how she shouldn't undermine Aang for his mistakes.

She didn't.

It was quiet. There was Toph, hands on hips and threatening glare seeping into Aang's conscience; Sokka, who was probably just calmly witnessing the scene before him. Then there was Katara, still rocking Aang back and forth (_if I ever get married it surely won't be to someone I have to hold and physically comfort just because of a good talking-to_); Aang, of course, was stroking her arm and nodding into the crook of her neck. They were the perfect couple. Even Toph could see that.

Aang was a talented bender, Toph knew. The only problem she had was how could someone really love him that way? She had to give Katara her props. She's the only person the earthbender knew who could really care for him like he needed, and he's the only one who could handle her and her... girliness. Toph, on the other hand, could never hold such a high rate of affection for someone who got upset just because of a good lecture. No, Toph was more for someone who was a fighter, someone who kept on going even when he can't win and would never admit defeat. Someone who liked protecting people, but in his own way, someone where she could be herself when she's around him. Someone who knew good and well that she can take care of herself, but who wanted to keep a check on the little things...

Toph's sightless eyes drifted to Sokka. She had never understood her feelings for him, never understood exactly why she thought of him like she did. Now, after analyzing her "type", she kind of figured why. 

Sokka glanced at her and said, "Well, we'd better get going."

"Yeah," Toph agreed. She felt his eyes on her and wondered if he'd been able to read her thoughts.

Aang broke away from Katara. "I guess we'd better get our stuff from our inn and pay Iroh a visit."

Katara, Sokka and Toph all nodded and began walking toward the inn where they'd planned to stay. It humored the earthbender to think that they'd wasted a week's worth of money on living accommodations and hadn't even stayed one night. She wondered if they'd reach the Dragon's Den before Ami could warn Ty Lee of their coming. She thought of Iroh and how he'd react to all this, and then her thoughts drifted to Ru, where he was, what he might say...

llllllll

Momo sat on Toph's shoulder as Sokka relayed the tale of the pub to Iroh. He just stood there, sipping his tea and silently contemplating Sokka's words. Toph couldn't tell if he was angry or not; he was hard to read.

"Well," he said after Sokka had finished, "I think that, after all you've told me and with what I know now, you'd better act fast. Leave. Now."

Katara cocked her head. "Why? Is something wrong? We'll be quick, but I was kind of hoping-"

"You need to go," Iroh cut in. "Now. Ami isn't going to the Dragon's Den- she's following you."

"Following us?" Toph asked, slightly offended. "I would have sensed-"

"No you wouldn't have," Iroh interrupted. "She's probably using the rooftops. I can't be sure."

"How do you figure she's following us?" Katara demanded. 

"She's a proud girl. People with pride do not like to admit mistakes, and it doesn't make sense for Ty Lee to leave without reason. She'll want an explanation to leave a place where Azula instructed her to stay. Ami would have to lie or simply take you out of the picture, and I presume she holds a grudge against you since Toph unwisely divulged her nationality."

"That guy was way out of line," she defended. "Superior? I think not."

"Even so, you should have held more control over your actions. You were the reason that Ami found out you weren't from the Fire Nation."

"If Aang-"

"Aang did not display his earthbending talents to the rest of the building. The only thing Aang is guilty of is being hungry. While he is at fault for attracting the man's attention, he was not the one that revealed your identities, was he?"

Toph blew on a bang that had fallen in front of her face but said nothing. Sokka put a consoling hand on the shoulder that Momo didn't occupy, and she fought the urge to shrug it off. She knew Iroh was right, but she didn't say anything. She didn't like being reprimanded.

"Now, then. You need to go. I'll be behind you with some Fire Nation soldiers, but you'll have to stall. It might take a little while to assemble them." Iroh ushered us toward the door. "And be careful, Ami is sure to be close behind."

llllllll

They'd traveled about two miles when Sokka began to complain. "How far does this stupid city run? I figured we'd be through by now."

"I don't think it's far," Toph said, trying to zero in on a familiar pair of feet. She didn't know what time of day it was, all she could deduce was that it was night because she was incredibly tired. She heard Aang yawn, and she followed suit, covering her mouth and trying to keep it from the others.

"Are you sure this girl gave us the right directions?" Katara mumbled.

"Positive," Toph replied. She wiped her eyes and suddenly wished she had some water to splash on her face to keep herself awake. She considered asking Katara, but she didn't want them to know she was tired.

"What was that?" Aang stopped and turned around, looking up somewhere in the darkness. 

Toph heard it too. A slight clicking, a tiny crackling... like... like... 

"There it is!" Katara exclaimed, trying to keep her voice quiet. "On the roof. That flame!"

Toph felt extremely annoyed that she could see it, but she heard it again and suddenly she didn't yearn to see it so much... "Guys, c'mon!"

She grabbed a hand - it turned out to be Sokka's - and dashed down the road. Katara and Aang followed. So did the sound. "Slow down! Toph, what's got you-"

A swish of wind. A click of heels against cobblestone. A sinister voice. "Going somewhere?"

lllllllll


	11. Playing With Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 11: Playing With Fire_

llllllllll

Ami grinned wickedly. "Did you really think you'd get off that easy, Earthbender?"

Toph furrowed her brow. _So it's just me she wants. Fine. _"I thought you were smart enough to have ambushed us a mile ago. I guess not."

"My timing is impeccable, I'll have you know," Ami spat.

Toph's voice was incredulous. "Oh really?"

"If there is a battle -if you put up a _decent_ fight- it'll attract attention. Particularly the attention of Ty Lee and her recruits. She'll be ready to attack in a moment's notice... and with only four against a whole group, well, the odds don't look good for you, do they?"

Aang suddenly considered divulging his identity. He brought his hand to his hood, but Katara touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Not yet," she whispered. 

"We've been worse off before," Toph growled.

"Talk is cheap." Ami allowed small flames to dance in her palm. 

Toph kicked her foot into the dirt and a fissure broke the ground where Ami had been standing. Without a moment to spare she leapt into the air and spun, flinging fire over the heads of her victims. Katara doused it before it had the chance to touch them.

"Waterbender? Another pleasant surprise," Ami muttered, landing with cat-like grace. "What else have you got for me?"

Katara froze her bending water and shot icicles at Ami. Sokka flung his boomerang, and Aang air-scootered over to attack her from behind. The airbending caught Ami's attention- giving Toph the diversion she needed. She earthbended a boulder out of the ground and did her best to shoot it toward their air target. She missed by mere inches... but Ami deduced a weak point. 

"Airbender, waterbender, and what looks to be a _blind _earthbender- well, you've certainly... airbender?"

Ami caught herself as she came crashing on a rooftop. "The Avatar."

"I guess you've finally realized who you were dealing with," Katara snapped. 

Ami took a spit second to size up the boy with arrow tattoos. The airbender- the Avatar! Here! She was fighting the Avatar! A million firebenders would kill to have the opportunity that she was presented with. 

She dodged Katara's waterwhip as she studied "boomerang boy." _He's not bending. He probably can't. That's a plus..._

Aang shot a blast of air in Ami's direction, and Sokka threw his boomerang again. _The waterbender's talented, _she thought as she danced along the rooftop. Katara was instructing Toph where to fire a boulder.

_And the earthbender's blind. _Ami jumped from the roof to the ground and fired about ten simultaneous shots in Toph's direction. Toph could sense her now, though, and made a mound of earth erupt and send her spiraling backward into some barrels as Katara drenched the oncoming flames. _She can fight better when I'm on the ground..._

Ami was quick to leap up from the pile of broken wood. She listened intently for anyone coming, anyone at all...

"What's going on here?" Ty Lee demanded, hurrying on to the scene. It didn't take a second to realize that the Avatar was here to dismantle their operation. "That certainly won't do," she giggled, excited at the prospect of fighting the Avatar and his friends again. "The firebending girl's with us! As for the rest of them-- attack!"

Out of the blackness a hoard of thirty or so men in elite-looking red-and-black uniforms entered the fight. Ty Lee was grinning proudly like she'd accomplished something incredible, and Mai appeared at her side. "Finally," she murmured, her bored tone slightly slurring her words. "I was wondering when we were going to get some action around here."

Mai hurtled toward Aang with her weapons drawn. When she came to a close -but not too close- distance, she started to fling her handheld weapons. He dodged, and she drew something like a knife in both hands. She and Aang continued to fight, she pursuing him with her sharp knives and he evading her with semi-skilled airbending techniques.

Ty Lee gleefully flipped and cartwheeled to Sokka as the troops swarmed around her. "Hey, Cutie." The blush that had once risen to Sokka's cheeks every time she called him something sweet had long since disappeared. He, unlike her, was all business. 

He drew his machete. "Let's be serious."

"That's no fun."

"Ty-" Sokka bit his tongue. He wasn't going to play any of her silly games. He raised his weapon, going for something somewhat dramatic, but Ty Lee simply rendered the arm he held it up with useless. He managed with one arm; he blocked her fists, and she dodged his repetitive, furious swipes, the blade of his weapon occasionally tracing across her skin and drawing the slightest of blood.

Katara handled Ami as best she could. Ami was extremely fast, but Katara was pretty accurate... making for an interesting show. Katara drew her long, water-based tentacles across the night sky, connecting faint constellations as Ami eluded the great moving masses; as she expertly executed an impressive acrobatic routine, she skillfully shot blasts of fire at her adversary. She thoroughly enjoyed the exercise; never before had she been in a battle so exhilarating, so challenging... Ami was a little older than Katara, sure, but Katara had so much more freestyle fighting experience. She silently thanked the Spirits that she had so much to fall back on.

Toph was left with the rest of the group of recruits. Ten of them went down like bowling pins, four more were crushed under a slab of rock, another two were surrounded in rock chambers. She buried three, sent four more spiraling into the distance. It was all a game.

Suddenly Toph stumbled. "Ru?" she demanded, spinning on her heel.

One of the few still-standing soldiers shot a flurry of flames at her back, taking advantage of her distraction. Her freshly burned, severely pained figure hurled forward by the strength of the blast.

It clicked. Ru heard about the rebels in Fudo. He wanted to join them and... he used them as a free ticket. He _used _them. He _lied _to her. "You're dead," Toph snarled, forcing herself to stand up and causing Ru to take a step back. "I cannot believe you!"

"You can't?" Ru asked, a smirk peppering his expression. He conjured fire from nothingness, brought the flame toward her. 

Toph slid back and kicked her heel in the ground while at the same time putting a rock barrier between them. "I believed you! I _trusted _you! I- I _liked_ you!" 

"You never really liked me, did you? Besides, we used _each other_." Ru jumped up to avoid the stalagmite that popped from the ground and hurtled over the small rock wall. She made the wall slide back into the ground and stumbled back, blinded by fury. She shook her head and this time succeeded in driving him backward with close-range earthbending moves and hands-on fighting. Out of nowhere he did a back flip and got a good ways away from her and, using the extra distance as a headway, shot another blast of fire from his fingertips, this one more powerful than anything that had yet taken place. It came toward her, hurtling, bounding. She expected it, braced herself for it as best she could, and then...

...it never came. She felt the light lick of flames on her face. That was all. Surprised, she brought down her arms and focused.

Sokka. He lay in front of her, had taken the hit for her, had jumped in front of the flames before they could actually scorch their intended victim. 

Toph knelt down to him. She encased him in a sturdy shell and searched for Ru, for Ru and only Ru. He wouldn't get away with this, would pay tenfold for what he'd done. She couldn't sense him anymore. She didn't think he'd stayed around for the show to watch her suffer, and so her vengeance would have to wait.

_Sokka._

His name pounded in her head. She took him out of his protective chamber and pulled him away from the smell of smoke and the horrible scene. "It'll be okay, Sokka," she whispered. He exhaled slowly, with difficulty. Suddenly she heard a man yell something.

"Survivors- retreat!" She felt the suffocating smoke more or less die, slowly but surely, and laid Sokka down. She felt the vibrations of Katara and Aang reverberate, and Momo landed on her shoulder. 

"What's the damage?" Katara asked, kneeling.

Toph put a protective hand over Sokka's chest. She fought back any tears threatening to pour because of his current state. "He was severely burned. Labored breathing, the works." Toph forced herself to redirect her sightless expression. "How about you guys?"

"Aang's arm is a little bent up, and I got a little burned, but we're basically okay." Katara bended a few drops of Spirit Water out of a pouch at her side. "I'll try to heal up some of the burning, but..." 

Toph drew her hand back and Katara began trying to heal Sokka as best she could with water that she'd recently collected from the Spirit Oasis. He began breathing a little better, and the burns didn't look as bad as they had been (Toph didn't see anything, however, and didn't think that the Spirit Water was as effective as it actually seemed to be). Katara began trying to stand him up, but Toph -in a gentle, assertive kind of way- took Sokka from Katara's shoulders. "It's okay, I've got him. We're good to go."

llllllllll


	12. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 12: The Aftermath_

llllllllll

Toph sat by him, her hand clasped over his larger one. She had been like this for the past several hours- ever since the end of the battle. 

Katara had told her later that during the fight Ami just disappeared. Katara then took Ty Lee off of Sokka's hands so that he could take a rest from the chi-blocker and focus his efforts into other matters- of course, what he'd actually done hadn't been what she'd had in mind.

They'd encountered Iroh and his "back-up" ("back-up" meaning twenty soldiers) on their journey back to Appa. Help had come much too late, and Iroh expressed his sincerest apologies at not being there and his deep regret for letting the rebels get away. The gang was planning to visit Fire Lord Zuko and see if he had any new leads now that their old one was no longer useful. Ty Lee, Mai, and their men had vanished without a trace. Iroh was still trying to catch and follow their trail, but you don't work with Azula for nearly five years and not end up with some talent of evading pursuers. 

So that was where they were now, riding on Appa and hoping beyond hope that Sokka stayed with them.

Momo, Katara and Aang were asleep. Appa was directing himself to the Fire Lord's palace; Toph could not even begin to think of rest. She wasn't tired. How could anyone be tired? How could anyone even consider sleep without knowing whether or not Sokka would still be alive when they awoke? 

"Snoozles?"

Her only reply was the ragged breath that issued from his nose and mouth. 

"I guess you're tired too, huh? I don't blame you. That fight... it took a lot out of me, too." She brushed the back of her hand over his cheek. He was cool. "Here, I'll get you another blanket if you want..." She stood and steadily walked forward to where Katara was, to where she held the bundle of extra blankets. 

_I hope he's okay. He has to be okay. _

She took an extra blanket and brought it to him. She covered him with it and hoped that it would keep him warm. "I'm gonna get Ru back, you know," she said, her voice cracking a little. "He'll pay. I'll make him pay." She took his hand again. 

She willed him to live, needed him to. He couldn't just leave her like that. What about the two of them? What if they had a future? What if he never lived to say another sarcastic remark? What if he never lived to see Katara and Aang's firstborn child, what if he never again could wake up and hear her voice? What if she could never again hear his? Could she live like that? 

No, she couldn't. She needed him, couldn't live properly without him by her side. She had missed him for a month before, when she had been cooped up in Ba Sing Se... but even then she had known -with some amazing sureness that could not be and yet could only be natural- that he was alright. If something happened to him, she didn't think she would be able to handle it. What if he died? What if he died right now, right then, right at that moment, right as her hand clutched his? It could happen. She knew it.

"You just hold tight, okay? You're gonna live, I know it. And I don't say things I don't mean. Brutal honesty, remember?" She forced a chuckle, just in case he could actually hear her. 

Aang mumbled something in his sleep, and Toph directed her expression toward his limp, resting mass. "We're going to see Zuko," she continued, trying to be conversational. "I'll bet Master Arrowhead'll love _that_." The chuckle was natural this time. "Of course, Sugar Queen will drive him nuts. And when I say him, I'm not quite sure if I mean Aang or Scarface. To be honest, your sister makes everyone come up a few marbles short, if you catch my drift."

She could almost hear his murmurs of agreement; it was enough to make her keep going. "So what do you think will happen after this mission is over?"

She imagined him saying a dozen things; the only thing she actually heard was Appa's tail flapping gently. "Personally," she said thoughtfully, as though he'd asked, "I think Aang and Katara will dump us again. All in favor of _that_ fate say 'I.'" This time the silence was welcomed. "I guess that means we'll stick together this time, hm?"

Ragged breathing. She was getting used to it. _Better than nothing, _she conceded; she wanted more of a response than just the sound of his breathing-- not that she was complaining or anything. 

"So, um..." She blushed a little as she continued her one-sided discussion. "Was there any place you wanted to go in particular? I've always kind of wanted to go to New Omashu and meet this King Bumi. I hear his 116th birthday is coming around." She tucked her knees closer with her spare arm. "We could go anywhere, anywhere at all."

_You probably want to go to the South Pole and see your dad, _she thought, a pang of guilt twisting her stomach. She hadn't seen her own parents in four years... four whole, substantial years. They'd gone four years without knowing how tall she was, what condition she was in, whether she was even alive or dead. Toph figured that it must hurt not seeing your only daughter for four years. She suspected they knew she was at least alive- it would be a phenomenon if someone from Aang's elite group passed away. 

These thoughts sent her spiraling back to Sokka. Here he was, in more physical pain than she could ever imagine, and she was thinking about her own parents. But then, what were you supposed to think about when the one you reserve your affection for was on the verge of death? She was sure she had a winning poem or song there, and the thought amused her. Could you _be_ amused when you were under her circumstances? 

She didn't know, nor did she really care. She was the only one around to pay attention to her actions, so as far as she was concerned she could do anything. "I'm running out of things to talk about," she whispered, suddenly bringing the forlorn feelings of before back. "I just..." _Should I spill my guts out? Is he really out of it? _"I don't know what to do. Sokka, I want you to be okay, but there's nothing I can do... it's like I'm helpless, and I hate that feeling, you know?" She didn't expect a reply. "It scares me, Sokka, and I just... I just don't want you to go..."

She didn't like to cry. She _hated_ crying, hated it worse than bleeding, and yet... there was no one around to witness her vulnerability. It was okay, just for now, to let a few tears go astray. "The last time I cried was in Ba Sing Se," she said quietly. She felt like she was sharing a huge secret- she didn't like people to see a softer side of her. If she thought he could actually hear her, she wouldn't have told him that. "This snobby rich woman was bothering me about Lotus's earthbending education. I told her to get lost, but... we got in a fight, and it reminded me of a fight I'd imagined my mother and I having. It felt personal, so I teared up- stupid, I know." She turned her face away from him, ashamed. But what was she ashamed of? Was it that she felt silly for crying and being "weak," or was it the fact that she'd shared something so personal with Sokka?

She used the heel of her hand to wipe away more tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "This is crazy. _I'm _crazy. Why the heck am I talking to a person who probably can't even hear a word I'm saying?" She allowed her blind gaze to return to the boy at her side. "I guess it's the only way I can think of helping you. What else can I do?"

She considered retrieving a few more blankets, but she didn't want him to burn up. It was a warm summer night already. What about water? No, something might happen- she could drown him or he could choke or- there were a million things that could go wrong. The only thing she could think of to do was the one thing that she'd always been taught sick people needed- keeping them company. 

_How long will he be like this, _she wondered. _When will he gets better? Can't I do anything else besides hold pointless one-sided conversations?_

She wanted to help, to do something, anything, but the realization that there was nothing she could do began to overwhelm her. She kept holding his hand, though, and sometimes she hummed when she could think of nothing else to do, and when she finally began to feel tired, she stayed at his side. 

"I miss you, Sokka." 

She felt a light tug at her hand, and she knew he would be okay.


	13. Attitudes

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 13: Attitudes_

llllllllll

_"Help me, Toph!"_

_"Sokka?" Nothing. "Sokka!"_

_Dead silence._

_"Sokka, where are you?"_

_"...Toph?"_

_"Sokka?"_

_"No... it's Ru."_

_"RU?! Oh, you're gonna..." I tried to steady myself, but there was nothing to stand on. I was on air, on nothing, weightless. I felt nothing. It was the scariest thing in the world... _

Toph sat up abruptly, banging her forehead against Aang's as she did so. "Ow! What the heck was that, Twinkletoes? Ever hear of a little thing called personal space?" Toph wiped beads of sweat from her brow as she gave Aang a look that clearly said she was _not _a morning person.

Aang stood up and rubbed his head tenderly where he'd undoubtedly have a nasty knot from their collision. "You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I figured I'd do you a favor and wake you up. Besides... we're here."

Toph stood up and memories from the night before flooded back. "How's Sokka?"

"Much better," Katara said brightly. "I don't know if it was the rest he got last night or what, but whatever it was, it worked wonders."

Toph blushed, just a little. She tried to hide it by drooping her head, but Katara had seen it. She wasn't surprised- she'd always had her suspicions. "So," the waterbender murmured, "you think you can help Sokka get into the palace?"

"I can help myself."

The three directed their faces in the direction of the weak, defiant voice. "Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly a low moan emitted from his vocal cords as he tried to sit himself up. "Didn't think... a little fire would... hurt _me_, did you?" He tried to chuckle and grin, but he winced instead. "Aah..."

"Here," Toph said before Katara could try to takeover, "let me help you."

"I don't need your help," he managed to say, gritting his teeth as he lifted himself into something of a sitting position.

"Fine," Toph sputtered, taken aback at his defiant independence. "If you don't want my help, I won't give it."

"Don't."

"I'm not."

"Good."

Toph turned away, crossing her arms irritably. Sokka tried to stand up and whimpered. "Sokka, you're being ridiculous," Katara remarked.

Sokka scowled. Toph turned toward him again, but said nothing. She wouldn't exert her efforts where they _obviously_ weren't wanted.

_Why'd I have to go and do that? Great, now she's mad. I should have just accepted her help when she offered it._

_Why does he have to be so impossible? _Toph did not avert her steady gaze from the warrior. _Does he honestly have to be so proud? Can't he just admit that he needs my help?_

"Ugh," Sokka mumbled, putting too much strength into one activity- standing up. 

"Do you need my help _now_?"

Sokka nodded idly and murmured a low, barely audible, "Yes."

Toph approached the struggling figure that was Sokka and helped him into a standing position. "Here... just... er... careful, watch it!" She finally got him standing and leaning on her shoulder. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Sokka didn't move. _Yes, _he thought, trying to shift his weight onto his own two feet. He nearly fell, and would have if Toph hadn't caught him. "Careful, Ponytail! Sheesh..."

The four made their way off of the air bison and walked the short distance to Zuko's grand abode, Sokka grumbling the entire time.

lllllll

"Kuh. Tar. Uh. Waterbending Master, wife of the Avatar, sister of the warrior, best friend of the Greatest Earthbender in the world..." Katara's hands were on her hips, and she was giving the guard before her a daring glare.

"I don't care if you're the queen of the Earth Kingdom. No one gets in unless admitted by the Fire Lord himself. He's dealing with a very complicated matter at the moment and can't be bothered with... trivial issues." Utter disdain oozed from the soldier's voice as he said the last two words, meaning that whatever Katara and her friends had to say was obviously unimportant.

"The rebellion that's rising? Yeah, we're in on it. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Apparently you don't understand the concept of NO ONE. I have been given strict orders not to allow anyone passage into the Fire Lord's chambers."

"We're on a first name basis, for crying out loud!"

Aang shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Toph was getting quite sick of watching his nervousness and Katara's "we know the Fire Lord" charade, so she decided to take charge. "Look, pal," she began, shouldering Sokka toward Aang for the time being, "I am Toph Bei Fong, heir to the infamous Bei Fong fortune, and I demand that you-"

"Like I said, you could be the queen of the Earth Kingdom and I still couldn't let you in," the man told her, becoming thoroughly annoyed.

"Perhaps you would prefer to be pummeled into the ground instead, then?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Could be."

"I could have you arrested for that, Miss 'Bei Fong,'" the soldier told her, emphasizing "Bei Fong" as if she had lied when she'd told him of her identity. 

"Arrest me. I dare you, you lousy-"

"Toph! Katara! Aang, Sokka!" The greeting came from the Fire Lord himself. He was coming out of the palace to personally greet them, beaming. "Akai, I'm sure you've been properly entertaining my honored guests...?"

"Oh, er, yes, Your Highness," Akai stuttered, his face of pure shock. Toph could feel his heart skip a beat and grinned earnestly. Katara walked forward elegantly, as if she were royalty and belonged in that palace. Aang's arms were crossed, hinting that he wasn't in a very positive mood. 

"Well, then," Zuko said as he led them to the chamber in which he normally entertained honored guests, "tell me all the details of your ambush."

"Why don't you tell us who's drugged your tea with happy pills, first," Toph suggested, taking Sokka back from Aang and putting the married couple between herself and the uncharacteristically happy Fire Lord.

"Ah, Toph, what a sense of humor," Zuko chuckled good-naturedly. He earned strange looks from Katara, Sokka and Aang.

"Okay, what've you heard?" Katara demanded.

"Patience, Katara, patience."

Katara pouted. Aang grinned, just slightly.

lllllllll

Aang and friends had gathered in the room designated for when the Fire Lord needed to entertain important company. Tea had been poured. Awkward compliments had been said. The gang now awaited Zuko's explanation as to why he was in such a good mood, and they hoped he wouldn't put it off much longer.

Tension radiated in the room. Toph felt stiff, hardened, and horribly irritated... "Will you just get to it, already? Why the heck are you so happy?"

"I suppose it's safe to tell you now," Zuko said, his tone slightly hushed. He glanced around the room to make certain that they were indeed alone; then he continued. "I've discovered where Azula's been staging her operation."

Aang leaned backward to avoid the spray as Katara spat hot tea all over the table. "What? How?"

The corners of Zuko's smile twitched downward. "Azula," he began, ignoring her question, "is located in a city very close to here- only a few miles. The only problem is, she'll be expecting you to show up on foot, and if that's the case, she'll have lookouts posted around the area, especially after that last stunt you pulled." 

"How do you know about it?" Toph demanded.

"I know about everything that goes on in my realm," he stated regally.

"Then how come it took you so long to find out where Azula was stationed?" 

Zuko was silent.

"So, did Iroh give you the message?" Katara asked knowingly. 

Zuko nodded. 

"ANYWAY... what do you propose we do about it?" Aang asked. "What approach should we take?"

"Actually, Avatar," Zuko grinned, "I've got it all under control..."

llllllll


	14. Dresses and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 14: Dresses and Flowers_

llllllllll

"No! Nuh-uh, no way. We can still take 'em head-on!"

"Toph," Katara said gently, "we can't take them head-on because of Sokka's injury."

"Well fine then, but there are other ways!"

Sokka sighed. "Toph..."

"I'm NOT going to dress-up for some fancy party. We can do a sneak attack some other way! Besides, isn't it invitation only?"

Zuko flashed five cards with intricate golden designs bordering the edges. "I have five perfectly inscribed invitations right here," he informed her, waving them around. It had apparently slipped his mind that she couldn't see them.

Toph folded her arms. "Another snitch?"

"Nah, I had a spy knick one off of some drunk guys. I had four more of them made."

Toph only grumbled to herself and muttered a few unsavory comments under her breath. Katara tried unsuccessfully to hide the smirk on her face, and Sokka grinned in what Toph would have considered an annoying, satisfied manner. 

Zuko tucked the invitations away and whisked himself out of the room with a quick, "I've got some short business to attend to. Meet me in the courtyard."

Toph rolled her eyes and grabbed Sokka's hand, then practically snatched him into the corridor.

"Where are we going?" he demanded, attempting to keep up with her long, determined strides.

"The courtyard, Genius," Toph snapped irritably. Katara and Aang filed into the corridor just as Toph was about to turn the corner. 

"Where are you going? The courtyard's this way," Katara said.

"No, it's not." Toph flexed her toes over the polished stone floor. "It's this way."

"I think I know the palace a little better than you, Toph," Katara murmured.

Toph's face was incredulous. "Okay, sure. We'll just see who gets there first, then."

Katara nodded and took Aang's hand -_why were the girls taking charge all of a sudden?- _as she led him in the opposite direction, believing that she knew the palace better than any of them. She didn't know where it came from, but some odd confidence had taken hold of her. She felt like she did know the palace, like she could navigate through it, like she realized exactly where she was and where she intended to end up. 

Toph felt sorry for Katara. Did she really think she could out-navigate the greatest earthbender in the world in a palace where the floors were made of stone?

Sokka followed Toph. He had no choice; she clutched his hand tightly, and if he'd dared to let go, he knew she'd be gone in an instant. She he held hers back, just in case she decided to let him go, and after making what felt like a thousand twists and turns, they found the courtyard.

Sokka stepped out and kicked off his shoes. Toph allowed the soft grass to envelop her feet and began to take slow, steady steps toward the pond. Each footfall was greeted with luscious grass and, from what Toph could tell, extremely healthy topsoil. Zuko was taking care of his courtyard. That was good.

She slumped against the tree and gave a contented sigh. Sokka looked around, as if half-expecting to find Aang and Katara, and followed her; he sat down and began to trail his finger through the water. 

Silence befell them.

_I will not, under any circumstances, wear a dress when the occasion is not completely and utterly necessary. And why's Azula throwing a party? That's not a way to get deadly Fire Nation recruits! Oh, yeah, throw a fancy gathering, that'll get you somewhere..._

_Why is she so quiet? _Sokka looked over to his silent companion. _Should I say something, or wait for her to say something so I won't interrupt her thoughts?_

The silence continued, and Sokka didn't think he could stand another second of it. "What're you thinkin' about?"

Toph shrugged. "The stupid plan. First off, I have absolutely no idea why in the world Azula would throw a party. Second, it _is _Azula's little gathering- and you're injured! You can still fight, but if we go to some social event, you're bound to get noticed. Third of all, Lord of the Flames over there's telling me I have to wear a dress. I don't do dresses. And finally, how the heck are we supposed to pull this off? With Avatar Twinkletoes in a room full of Fire Nation citizens still sore from the war that he brought peace to, with me so unnaturally wearing a dress -I haven't worn a dress in over four years, Sokka- , with you and your condition, with Zuko and his being the Fire Lord..."

Sokka put a hand on her shoulder. She tensed slightly at his touch. "We'll be fine," he assured her, confidence radiating from his words. "We've been in situations with worse odds before and came out on the good end of things. We're natural-born winners."

"Something _always_ goes wrong."

Sokka heaved an exasperated sigh but couldn't hold the bite from his voice. "Will you stop being cynical? That's _my_ job. And if I say we can do it -me, Mr. Negative-, then we can."

Sokka had as many doubts as Toph, to be honest, but he didn't want her to know that. If she knew how he really felt, if she knew that he didn't really believe that they could pull it off, then she wouldn't agree to it. He knew that it was a good plan, albeit stupid. He liked stupid plans, though, and he was willing to risk it, so her defiance was the only thing stopping them. 

"Fine."

Sokka grinned inwardly but was careful not to show any outward signs of his personal victory. Silence came over them once more, and, half because he didn't want her to rethink her decision and half because he was truly curious, he asked a question.

"Did you really mean it?"

"What? My choice about the plan?"

"No, not that."

"Well then, what?"

"When you said we should travel together after this mission is over. Did you mean it?"

"Oh." _He heard me. _Toph felt her cheeks grow hot, and she prayed that the shade of the tree and her bangs would shield them from view. "I... didn't know you'd heard me."

"Oh."

Toph heard the disappointed tone in his voice and said quickly, "But if you want to, then it's okay with me. I mean, we could... you know... that is, if you... would like to." She tripped over her words, and suddenly she felt very uncharacteristically nervous. _Great. Just great. Why can't I form a simple sentence? _

"I'd like that."

The sound of his voice brought her back to Earth and his words sank in: he said okay. _I'd like that. _The words made her blush deepen.

Sokka couldn't hold in the grin sprouting on his face. It was cute when she had a moment where she was vulnerable. She was always rock steady, tough, with that don't-mess-with-me attitude. When she fell out of her zone, it always amused him- not in a mocking way, though. He liked to see a different side of her every once in a while. 

A soft swish sounded behind them and the familiar, rhythmic footsteps of three people began advancing toward the duo. 

"Told ya I'd get here first," Toph gloated.

Katara ignored her. "Zuko, this looks amazing! There's so many azaleas and... panda lilies!" Katara stooped to tear one from it's stem. She put it behind her ear. "Ooh! I love it!"

Aang rolled his eyes and continued the short trek to his friends. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"For_ever_," Toph replied, grinning widely. 

"Right."

Zuko followed Aang, and Katara came after. She was still looking around, like a child at a candy cart, marveling at the floral arrangements and the likeness between her surroundings and an oasis. Not a strand of grass was out of place.

"So, Earthbender, are you still completely against this plan? Because if you are-"

"Actually, Zuzu, I've come around."

Zuko flinched at the embarrassing nickname and had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at her. Toph smirked. 

lllllllll


	15. A Fatal Error

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 15: A Fatal Error_

llllllllll

"Toph! Nnugh... Stop it! Would you quit squirming?"

"Fine. I'll stop squirming." Toph stood stock still for one second - one short, precious second - and slid her foot in a precise, almost gentle movement across the polished stone. The floor beneath Katara's feet made a swift movement, and she fell.

"Ow! What was that for?" 

"Hm, I wonder?"

"Ugh!" Katara stood up and approached Toph again, caution giving her fluid movements an edge. "Just put the stupid dress on. You have to wear it, and the sooner we get this over with, the better."

Toph gritted her teeth, then gave a quick, forced nod. Katara grinned - Toph couldn't see it, but she could feel the spring in the waterbender's step - and suddenly regretted her choice.

lllllllll

It was no surprise that the three men were the first ones finished with readying themselves. Zuko had them dressed in one-of-a-kind, handmade robes, the best that the Fire Lord would have. Sokka had been concerned with the finery, but Zuko assured him that they wouldn't look out of place. 

They were standing in the middle of the corridor, and Aang and Sokka felt horribly out-of-place. Zuko either didn't notice or didn't care, though, because he hadn't bothered to say anything to them to ease their discomfort.

Suddenly the door burst open and Katara stepped out. She radiated elegance and Aang was stunned, for perhaps the millionth time, at her beauty. 

Toph followed. She wasn't smiling, but she oozed natural wealth and status, so she would fit right in. Both girls were adorned in satin and lace and dangling jewelry, in reds and blacks. Toph's hair was down. Katara's hair was up. Each looked stunning.

Sokka and Aang were dressed in expensive-looking robes. Sokka would have liked to have had a hood. The last time they'd raided a party, he had been a busboy, and the room had been filled with Earth Kingdom citizens. Now he was entering a place drenched in the Fire Nation, and he was playing the part as one of _them_. He couldn't help feeling less and less confident the longer he stayed in those clothes.

Zuko was very dressed down. His cloak was borderline mysterious, and Sokka had advised against it, but he wasn't taking any chances. He was trying to stay inconspicuous. It was black, so the shadows would welcome him with open arms, but Sokka felt trouble. The whole ordeal was a gamble, though, so he simply brushed the feelings aside after Zuko assured him that he knew what he was doing.

Zuko pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. When the light hit it, the formula shone a gold color, and Katara stared at it. "What's that?"

Zuko gave it to Katara. "Put some in her eyes," he told her, gesturing toward Toph. "They'll turn gold temporarily. Don't put them in your own eyes, though. You'll just have to hope no one notices."

"Why can't we use it?"

The corners of Zuko's mouth twitched upward. "It's been known to cause blindness."

Katara looked fairly annoyed as she put a few drops in each of Toph's eyes. Sure as anything, almost immediately after application her irises lost their green tint and switched to a blazing gold. She felt nothing but an extra wetness in her eyes.

lllllll

They were dressed, the complaining and unkind words had ceased (for the most part), and transportation had been accounted for. Momo and Appa had wanted to join them, but Zuko had forbid it. He'd have them taken by carriage. After all, they were attending an uppity social gathering. They didn't want their clothes upset by bison sweat or lemur fur.

Several members of Zuko's court had attempted to dissuade him. He had only told a select few lest there be spies in his midst, but those that he had informed had been more discouraging than anything. They had all advised against it, but Zuko stood firm, and eventually they gave him support for his incredibly noble though seemingly stupid decision.

All of this had led them up to where they now happened to be. The five were crowded in some sort of vehicle that people not as wealthy as the Fire Lord (but still extremely wealthy) rode in. It was a short, silent ride, and before any of the adventurers knew it, they had arrived; just in time, too, by the looks of the setting sun.

"Wow. Azula's sure got some taste..." Katara murmured. They had stopped in front of a large building that, in one lifetime, had probably been a house, but it had evolved into a place where social gatherings and private meetings were often held, and no one actually lived there anymore. Sometimes people stayed there, for there were bedrooms and such, but not a soul had called this place home in a long, long time. 

"It's big, I know that much," Toph conceded, trying to seem undaunted by the vast structure.

A man at the door was eyeing them suspiciously. "State the nature of your business," he growled.

Zuko stepped forward and said, "I believe these speak for themselves." He pulled out the five invitations from the folds of his cloak for the guard to see. The man snatched them from Zuko's outstretched hand. The Fire Lord flinched at the impertinence of the action, and the guard inspected the cards with eyes that were keener than they appeared, keeping half of his gaze on Zuko as he did so.

After a few moments, the guard nodded. "Go on in. Enjoy yourselves."

Toph glared at the man as she passed. She couldn't see him, of course, but that never mattered. She didn't - she _couldn't_ - make sight-based judgments.

The man saw her golden eyes burning into him and nodded. He was on the lookout for a party of three or four, with a short, green-eyed girl, a blue-eyed girl, a bald, gray-eyed boy, and possibly a tall-ish blue-eyed boy. All young, mid- to late-teens. Possibly a lemur. He saw none of these (of course, Zuko had been pretty in-his-face most of the time he'd spent with them, and the others, save Toph, had avoided eye contact). All in all, he didn't find them any more suspicious than all of the other people he'd allowed in, so he didn't raise the alarm.

This was a fatal mistake on his part, and he would pay for it soon enough.

llllllll


	16. A Rekindled Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 16: A Rekindled Flame_

llllllllll

The five glanced around. Everything was decorated spectacularly in layers of deep reds and velvety blacks. The floor was made of glistening marble. The room behind the grand entrance door was the main room, it was obvious. Chandeliers lit up the area. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary; wealthy-looking men and women were mingling, a juggler was entertaining a few guests, and occasionally someone -usually a small person dressed in a stiff-looking uniform- would scurry by with a tray of food.

Toph set her sights on a familiar pair of feet and tensed up. "Ru," she breathed. An anger that had slowly become dormant over the past couple of days began to rise within her. 

Sokka glanced at her. "Toph? Toph, are you okay?"

He had seen the fire in her eyes. 

"Toph..."

"Ru's here. So's Azula and Ami."

Katara turned toward her, a tender look on her face. "That's good... at least for the mission's sake, right?"

Toph nodded, then looked up. "Where are you going?"

Zuko, who had been about to disappear into the crowd, stopped in his tracks. "I was going to see if I could listen in on some conversations," he told them quietly. "Maybe learn a little bit about what's going on."

A thought occurred to Katara. "Do you have reinforcements around the building?"

Zuko looked offended that she'd even consider the possibility of something so important slipping his mind. "Of course I have reinforcements! A few have already started eliminating Azula's scouts. You know she wouldn't have taken any chances with this. She's got men patrolling the area, so, before we even started getting ready, I sent a few troops down to take care of them."

Katara nodded her approval. Zuko tightened his lips and vanished, blending in with the other guests.

"I don't like this," Toph said suddenly, focusing on the vibrations her feet were sending her. "I don't like this at all."

"Toph? It's okay; it's just a bunch of-"

"Liars," she murmured. "Every single one of them is lying. About everything, too- various crimes they've committed, who they know and what they know about them, what they had for dinner last night. I've never seen so much deceit in one place." She suddenly felt vulnerable. She was in a room with liars, thieves, murderers... she was each of those in her own right, but everything she did, she did in the name of good. These people were not like her. They did their deeds because they felt like it, because it was amusing, because they were told to do so by a higher and more horrible power.

At that moment, what they were doing had never felt more right.

"Ru... he's behind that door over there," Toph said, pointing. Her finger was directed toward a fairly large, very grand door. Behind it, Ru and Ami were speaking. Azula was about ten feet away from them and was going over what she was about to say with Mai and Ty Lee. Toph could only guess this, but, as always, her guesses were spot on.

She knew she should care about someone other than Ru. She knew that she should worry more about the Princess, should put more of her efforts into Azula and her friends, but what Ru had done to Sokka was unforgivable. She would have her revenge.

Toph felt furious. She began to stalk toward that door, but Sokka grabbed her shoulder. "Are you crazy?" he demanded, pulling her back. "We'll wait," he told her. "Until Zuko gives us the signal."

Waiting had never been one of Toph's strong points. She scowled and crossed her arms, and it was at that moment that she noticed Aang's and Katara's absence. "Where'd the lovebirds wander off to?"

Sokka looked around. "Ugh! No idea, but Zuko gave us all strict orders to stay together."

"Don't worry, he'll punish them for it. He won't bother with us. I mean, I know he'd rude, but he wouldn't pick on a cripple."

It was Sokka's turn to scowl and Toph's face broke into a teasing grin. "I'm not a cripple," Sokka muttered defensively.

"Sure you're not," Toph said. "And I'm not blind."

"Whatever," Sokka managed to say. He looked around, still searching for Katara and Aang, when Toph pulled at his collar. 

"Don't draw attention to your eyes!" she commanded. "Besides, they're just over there, on my right, your left. And they seem to be having a conversation with a Fire Nation guy. Hold on right here, I'll get them."

Sokka didn't plan on standing alone in the middle of a bunch of firebenders, so her grabbed her sleeve as she sidestepped around guest after guest. She was smaller than him, though, so where she could manage to get through without disturbing the peace, Sokka bumped into people and shoved them to the side. A few of the rowdier ones snapped vulgar comments at him, but, after another few seconds, they emerged from the thick vat of people and found themselves at Katara's side. Aang was on her other side.

"Come on," Sokka whispered into his sister's ear. "You're supposed to stay inconspicuous and keep your head down. You're going to get us killed!"

Katara gulped. "Oh, my brother had just reminded me of some business I need to attend to... I'm sorry," Katara said. She smiled apologetically and left, Aang's hand in hers so that he was not lost in the crowd. She held a glass of wine protectively in the other, and Sokka threw his sister a curious glance before he was swallowed in the mass, wondering where she'd gotten it, and, more importantly, if she'd already had a drink of it. He didn't want her to get addicted, especially in their situation.

"Too... many... people," Toph murmured, thrusting herself out of the crush on the opposite side of the room. They were incredibly close to some sort of stage. It sat at the head of the room and had been decorated lavishly. 

Sokka nodded and snatched the drink from Katara's hand. She opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by Sokka's warning. "You'll get hooked, and you can't have too much. Stay alert." He poured the plum liquid into a nearby plant as his sister gave it a wistful look. She hadn't even had a sip.

Suddenly the grand doors to the room where the main villains had been conspiring were thrust open, and a hush swept over the crowd. Ty Lee had stepped out, followed by Mai. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," the acrobat said. It was obvious that she was following some sort script because her voice sounded fake. Yet, amazingly, it still had her peppy ring to it, so anyone who had not known Ty Lee or who had only met her briefly or recently would not have realized that her words sounded premeditated. "It is a pleasure to entertain such an amazing audience. Your host - my best friend - is here with you tonight to do nothing more than inform you on a decision that you will have to make very soon. Now, if you'll please welcome the daughter of the late Fire Lord Ozai... Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation."

llllllll


	17. Fuel to the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 17: Fuel to the Fire_

llllllllll

She came out of that room wearing a simple soldier's uniform. Sokka himself saw the use of that, the symbolism behind it. She was saying that she was a fighter, someone in favor of progress, someone who took action instead of someone who sat down and sorted through paperwork all day. 

Progress.

This was the key word here. 

Ru followed her, and Ami brought up the rear. Both looked like they were in good spirits, but not exactly in a joyful way. They looked devious, and Sokka didn't like that one bit. Toph felt Ru's footsteps connect with the ground. Every step he took that she could not sabotage was pure torture. Sokka kept a firm hand on her shoulder to calm her anticipation, but it only made her more anxious.

"Good evening," Azula greeted her audience. She looked down, but instead of looking at them, she looked into them. She saw the gnawing hunger in their eyes behind the mask of pompousness. She herself was known throughout the Fire Nation as a brave, intelligent leader, and this was what those people yearned for. 

She could be that leader, the leader they needed, the leader they would back up. She saw the potential these people had as her followers. They already supported her subconsciously because they all held similar beliefs. All she had to do was summon their inner support and allow it to become conscious.

Easy.

"You are all about to enter a crucial time in your life," she told them, authority dripping from every syllable. Zuko looked away, unable to succumb to his sister's power, even as a speaker. "I am merely a humble informant, here to ask of you only what you are willing to give.

"You have all been assembled here for the simple reason that you all share an opinion: you believe that Fire Lord Zuko is weak, ineffectual, and unworthy of his title. I also share this opinion.

"Zuko," she said, no longer using his title, "is unfit to rule this great nation. He was an outcast and he sided with the enemy during the war. He fought against us - he fought against all of _you_ - when we were in our prime, when we were finally close enough to taste victory. He tore it away from us, from all of us. From me, from you, from your families and friends. He tore it away, thrust it out of our reach. He took away our power. Today you have the choice to take it back."

They were studying her now. Something she had said -_everything_ she had said- had caught their attention. She noticed this and smiled inwardly, proud of her personal victory. Her features, however, remained solemn, so that she might keep their attention.

"I am offering you an opportunity right here, right now. I can help you change our circumstances. We can overthrow the Fire Lord, can snatch him out of his status like he snatched away our victory. We can restore the power that we were robbed of four years ago. We can rise again, like a phoenix from the ashes, and take back what is rightfully ours. The question is... are you ready?"

The crowd began to murmur. They liked what this girl was saying, liked the approach that she was telling them to take. They liked her idea. And, perhaps most importantly, they were ready.

"Are you prepared for what could happen? Are you aware of what is at stake? Do you know what this is going to cost you? Most importantly, are you willing to make the sacrifice?"

People nodded, some barely, some vigorously. A few whispered, "Yes," to themselves. "Yes! We are ready!" some yelled. All, however, except the five spies, believed that they could and would do whatever it took to make this woman's words real. This was how they saw her now- not a girl in her late teen years. A woman, a woman with plans, with intellect, with a certain deep and precise sophistication about her. 

"You say that you are! But do you mean it? Do you feel the victory in the very blood that runs through your veins? Do you?"

"YES!" many yelled. Men and women, many who were burly but whose vastness was concealed by layers of clothing, pumped their great fists in the air. Some of the more reserved but passionate followers simply raised their glasses, but even this was good enough for Azula. It was all fuel to her fire.

"Are you willing to risk your lives for the sake of the Fire Nation? Are you ready to give everything you have to put our nation in its rightful place of honor?"

"Yes!"

"And now I ask you... would you be willing to accept me as your leader, a leader who stands for what you stand for, a woman who understands everything that you have been through and would risk everything just as you would?"

Everyone (except the five uninvited guests) was on a roll. They would have said yes to any question she asked next, but they did back up their answer. "Yes!" each agreed. If anyone was fit to lead them, she was. She truly believed in the future of the Fire Nation, that they could and would become victorious again. She was obviously intelligent, too, and she radiated power. They could tell that she was an extremely powerful firebender, and none of them had ever actually seen her fight. They had only heard her speak, but that was enough. Her talent and prowess echoed in every word she spoke, every step she moved, every breath she took. They all knew, in their hearts and minds, that they could never ask for a leader that exceeded their standards as much as she did, so they accepted her with open arms. And they'd only heard her speak.

Of course, it was only natural that they would want to actually witness a display of her talents, but they did not ask it of her. They knew that, in due time, she would show them what she was capable of, and they were all too willing to wait.

They would wait for her.

Aang knew a good speaker when he heard one. Azula was extremely talented in many areas, he knew, and this happened to be one of them. She had quenched a thirst that only these powerful, promising words could do. She had given them hope for the future that they had worked for all those years in war. He understood the fulfillment they must have felt, but knew that now, with this kind of feedback, Azula would be especially dangerous.

Katara had never heard such a powerful speaker in all her life. Before that day, she had considered her grandmother the best orator, but now... her grandmother would never have been able to hold a candle to Azula. The princess was strong, she held emotion behind her words. She needed these words to be true as much as her audience. She was doing this to avenge the one thing she had ever felt truly close to - her country. Her home. Katara understood.

Sokka was perhaps the most awestruck by her style. She was manipulative, she was ruthless... but she knew what she was talking about, and the people believed this of her. She had given them the chance to have it all back, and he knew that they had been ready to receive it. She, with all of these people -people with wealth, people with status, people with influence-, would be a force to be reckoned with. He began to recognize how much of a threat she truly was now, now with all of this. He had never heard her speak with such raw power and sureness. It amazed him.

Zuko knew his sister better than anyone. Her was not surprised at her skill - he'd always believed that she was perfect, that she could do absolutely anything better than anyone. He was angry because yes, she had been supposedly executed, and here she was, giving a speech that clearly said she was planning to overthrow him and rule the Fire Nation - _his _nation - herself. He hated her more than ever. How could she do this to him? How could his own sister, the girl whose blood had come from the same two people as his... his younger sister on top of that! How could she take from him everything that he had ever worked for all his life? Of course... _Was that any different than what I did to her?_

The earthbender had interpreted more than any of them. They had not felt the speaker's vibrations as she had; they had not witnessed the horror that was really Azula's words. They had only heard the surface, had only taken in the bare minimum. She knew that, in every word Azula spoke, she had never lied. Azula truly believed everything, every word, every syllable she had said to them. She believed it with everything she had. She would give her dying breath for every word she had said that evening to come true. Cost was not an issue. The value of what was at stake, the absolute loyalty and dedication she felt toward everything she had ever had and pined for... every feeling that she had ever felt for her cause was reflected in her words. Sokka had felt raw power, and Toph felt raw emotion. Azula was a deeper person than any of them had ever truly realized. She had hopes and dreams and fears just like everyone else. 

To Toph, the scary this was... all of her hopes, dreams and fears were based on a cause that she and her friends would give their very lives to keep from happening.

This was the core of what really made them enemies. Toph saw this now and held more respect for this woman than she had ever felt in her life.

llllllll


	18. Speculation

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 18: Speculation_

llllllllll

The gathering had been over for quite some time and many of the guests that did not live nearby had chosen to stay in the great structure that the "party" had been held in. Ru, Ami and a few others were still organizing sleeping arrangements-- for the plan would only take place in a few days' time, and they worked as quickly as possible so that they might continue planning the onslaught with their leader.

Suddenly the door to Azula's private chamber swept open to reveal Ty Lee. "I have the information you asked for," she murmured, looking particularly displeased.

"And...?"

"We had exactly three-hundred and _four_ guests attend," Ty Lee informed.

Azula frowned. "Who was working the door?"

"Loru," Ty Lee replied.

"Mm... too bad. I really liked him." She picked at a hangnail. "Tell Mai that instead of sulking she'll engage in target practice at first light. The back room on the left wing- it's the only room made of brick that's still standing."

Ty Lee nodded and turned to go, but as an afterthought, she asked, "Are you sure that Zuko and the Avatar came? It could have been anyone else, anyone in the world. How do you know it was them?"

"Loru is no fool. If even the tiniest mistake was made on an invitation, he would have seen it, and he would have let no one in without one of these cards." She tossed one at the acrobat. "The fake invitations were perfect copies, and the only way you can achieve a perfect copy is with the royal stationery."

Ty Lee's eyes grew wide at Azula's brilliance.

She was about to leave the room when Azula called after her. "Deliver a message to Loru. Tell him to report to the back room on the left wing at first light."

Ty Lee nodded.

"And Ty Lee? One last thing." Azula waited until Ty Lee was watching her, then said, "No one hears what we've said tonight. If you wish, you may tell Mai -she will learn this anyway- but no one else. Are we clear?"

Ty Lee nodded again and Azula watched her go, slightly discomfited at the knowledge that her brother and the Avatar had heard her speech but a bit comforted by it all the same.

lllllll

As soon as the gang returned to the palace, Zuko went ballistic. He'd called a meeting between himself, Toph, Sokka, Aang, Katara, and six of his most trusted councilors.

"In light of new events that have taken place or are planned to occur very soon," he began, "I have called you here today to discuss a few very important matters." His throat was extremely dry and tight and he could barely speak. "Lin," he whispered, gesturing for the woman at the door to come to him.

She arrived at his side in an instant. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Water..."

"Right away, Sir." She scurried out and was back in a flash. This was one of the reasons Zuko chose her to work for him - she worked quickly and efficiently. Another reason was her confidentiality - he could trust her to keep quiet in situations like this. These qualities were also what caused her to be the only maid in the room. 

She handed the cup to him and he nodded his thanks. "Now then..." The slow murmur around the table ceased, and all eyes turned to him. "I have a task for each of you. This is a matter of prime importance... Kahn."

"Your Highness?"

Zuko 's face was dead serious the show that he meant business. "I want you to invite a councilor from the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe to personally discuss a few things with me. Mamoru, put the palace on alert and double the guards on duty at all times. Luvik, tell the maids to begin preparing the rooms in the right wing for honorable visitors. Every room. Kano, invite these people," Zuko commanded, handing the man a list of names that no one in the gang recognized. "It's composed of personal friends, advisors, governors, those type. Not that's it's anyone's business."

Kahn, Mamoru, Luvik, and Kano disappeared. This only left two more councilors and the gang. 

"Lipao, send a troop of your best observers into the forest. If there is an attack, I want to know about it."

Lipao hesitated.

"Now."

The man jumped up hurried out the door. "Okay, I want Aang patrolling the skies. Katara, you'll organized the waterbenders I called for when they get here, but until then I want you helping Aang. Two sets of eyes are better than one, and if they're coming by way of the river, two waterbenders can hold them off longer than one. Earthbender... you, Boomerang Boy, and Lonin - my sixth counselor - will stay with me. I know that we don't know exactly when the attack will happen, but I want to be prepared. That's why I'm getting everyone stationed already. They will sleep at their posts if they have to."

Katara and Aang left the room.

"Now, Lonin, I want you to come with me to my library for a moment to retrieve a few books. Lin, you too. Come on." He opened the door to leave, then turned to Toph. "If someone's coming, tell Boomerang Boy to lock the door. Only let one of us in here. This is a private room and no one is permitted in here unless I personally admit them. When we return, the Water Tribe Peasant-"

"We have names, you know. I'm Toph, not Earthbender. Say it with me- TOPH. One syllable. Oh, and him? He's not Boomerang Boy or Water Tribe Peasant. He's Sokka. SAH-KUH."

"Fine, whatever. Sokka and Toph, then. When we return, _Sokka_ will help us ascertain a winning battle strategy and you - _Toph_ - will head out on the grounds. You're a blind earthbender who sees with her feet. We'll use that to determine if any... unwanted beings happen to travel into our midst and Lipao's troops miss them."

"Yes Sir," Toph mumbled sarcastically, standing up and saluting Zuko. "Aye, aye, Sir."

Zuko muttered something under his breath and Toph resisted the urge to chuckle. 

Then the two men and maid were gone. Toph plopped down in the large, most comfortable chair at the head of the table -Zuko's chair, no less- and propped her feet up on the table. "So I guess pretty soon I'll be patrolling the grounds for Miss Anger-Management - and by that, I mean she actually happened to miss her anger-management class. Quite a shame. I've heard bonding with dolls does wonders for the temper."

Sokka nodded. "I'm sure she could do well with a few lessons."

"Yeah. How about that speech she gave? Something of ingenious, wasn't it?"

"Heh, yeah. That was crazy."

"And Ru was there. He knows what he's done to you, knows how he's hurt you. Heh, he wouldn't have that spring in his step if he knew what was coming to him."

"You know, you don't really have to do this. Get revenge for me like that," Sokka said, looking over to her. He saw the anger in her sightless eyes. He knew what it was to hurt like that, but it was odd that someone felt that hurt for him. And Toph, of all people! 

"Yes, I do," she said. Her tone was definite. She _did _have to get her revenge. Not only had Ru hurt Sokka, but Ru had been trying to do that to her - he would have caused her the hurt that Sokka was going through. He had thrown two ginormous blows in her direction, whereas had he actually hit his proposed target, she would only have one hurt to heal. Ru saw his shot to her heart as better on his part, but in fact it was twice as worse. He had hurt Sokka - Sokka! - and Toph would not let him get away with what he'd done. Sokka had been in and out of it, probably edging death, and it had taken everything she had inside of her to leave her feeling empty of compassion. She had no sympathy within her. She wanted to taste the sweet flavor of revenge, and she would make sure she got her fill it was only right. 

The two sat in silence for a while, both thinking thoughts of the other.

llllllll

"Aang?"

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed anything between Sokka and Toph?"

Aang nearly toppled over. "Toph and Sokka?" he asked, attempting to airbend himself onto Appa's saddle. He veered to the right, however, and landed with an "Umph" on Appa's hind leg. "You mean... like, _Toph_ and _Sokka_? Like, _together_?"

Katara's palm flew to her forehead. "Yes, together!"

"Oh. Um..." Aang tried to straighten his thoughts as he once again tried to hoist himself on his bison's saddle by means of airbending. This time he was successful. "I... uh... wow. I never thought of that."

"You mean you haven't seen the hints?" Katara asked. She had climbed into the saddle while Aang had spiraled away from his intended target and was giving him a slightly bewildered look. 

"Hints?" Aang asked, climbing onto Appa's head and grabbing the reigns. "There have been hints?"

"Yes, there have been hints! How could you not have noticed? I mean, ever since our journey to Ba Sing Se four years ago! ...Do you think he likes her back?"

"How should I know? I haven't noticed any of these so-called 'hints,'" he replied, using air quotes around _hints_.

"I think he does," Katara said, answering her own question. Aang rolled his eyes at her girlishness and was suddenly thankful that she couldn't see his face.

"I'm sure Toph wouldn't pursue a guy she has no chance with," Aang murmured, hoping to contribute to the conversation.

"You know, I don't think she would either. Besides, he practically risked his life to save her. I mean, he would do the same for any of us, but to be there so fast, he had to be keeping an eye on her, right?"

"Good point," Aang agreed.

"And she stayed up with him that night on Appa. Did you notice?"

"No. I was asleep."

"I was for a while, too, but I guess I was roused by the sound of something other than Appa's occasional grunt and Momo's nightly chittering. Toph was talking to him. I didn't want to intrude, though, so I dozed off."

"What'd you hear?"

"I blocked them out. It seemed kind of personal, and it would have been rude to listen in on a private conversation."

"Oh, come on! There was your proof for this so-called relationship and you just blocked it out?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, so I guess you'll have to find out whether or not they like each other some other way."

"I guess I will."

Katara really had no intention of snooping in her brother's and best friend's business. She had a feeling that, once this was all over, she'd have the proof she wanted.

llllllll


	19. Azula's Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 19: Azula's Prelude_

llllllllll

The attack was staged three days following the gathering.

Zuko wasn't nearly as prepared as he thought he was. He had plenty of people on duty, but they were all completely exhausted. His paranoia had kept them on their guard for every second of those three days. 

Aang had patrolled the skies now and again, switching positions with Appa and two young men who rode him. Katara had tweaked her schedule to overlap with both groups of waterbenders (there had originally been one group, but it was split in half). Sokka basically oversaw everything and helped Zuko plan battle strategies and be even more prepared than the Fire Lord would have been otherwise. Toph did not have a substitute for her post (she stayed on the grounds constantly), and if she did not have such a blatant disregard for authority, she would have been completely exhausted. As it was, however, she was the most rested, for she had slept and ate whenever she pleased. This had been completely against Zuko's will, but of course, since when did she care what the Fire Lord wanted her to do?

Toph was the first one to notice that a large force was coming. Well, Appa was, actually, but his two riders did not heed his warning grunts and instead continued their particularly riveting game of "Would You Rather...?" 

Toph felt the threateningly heavy vibrations and took off toward the palace. She made estimations in her head as she did so. _A few hundred of them. Five? Six? And how far are they? Um... about... ugh, they're near the river... Katara's on duty. She'll hold them off long enough for the troops to get there..._

Toph felt her foot hit stone and suddenly she fell into the doorway. A maid had opened it and awaited her speedy arrival.

"Are you okay, Miss?" the woman asked. She was small and young. Toph didn't think she was native to the Fire Nation. 

"Just dandy," Toph snapped, panting. "Zuko's in his study, right?"

"Yes, Miss. Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?" Toph mocked. She took off and yelled over her shoulder, "Why heck yes, something's wrong! I don't go running around for no reason. We're under attack!"

The maid scurried off to warn whosoever crossed her path, and Toph continued her dash to the Fire Lord. Toward the middle of her journey she tripped, and it occurred to her that she could use a few earthbending techniques to get herself there without wasting her energy. She quickly earthbended herself there (leaving a very conspicuous trail of rubble and torn stone following her the whole way). 

She burst through the door. Zuko and Sokka glanced toward the disturbance, curious glances looking her up and down, determining her state. Zuko's eyes disdainfully followed the trail she'd left behind her. "What is it? What's going on?"

"They're coming," she said simply.

Zuko sprang up, full understanding engulfing him immediately. "Now?"

"No, tomorrow afternoon. Of course now!" Toph snapped. "Go! Get a move on, already! They're at the river, so it won't be long before they get here."

Zuko hurried past her, stepping over her trail of rubble. Sokka moved to follow him, but as he passed her, some sort of impulse commanded her to grab his arm, to prolong his wait to battle. She had no choice but to obey. _What am I doing? What am I supposed to say?_

He turned to her. "What is it? Something wrong?"

Toph had no idea what to say, but the words came to her naturally and before she could comprehend a syllable of it, she began to speak. "I... do you really think you should go out there? In your condition and all?"

Sokka smiled at her uncharacteristic concern. "I'm fine, Toph. You know me."

She didn't want him leaving. He had left the first time, during the actual war - he had gone to fight, and she had not seen him until after the battle, when he was terribly wounded; he'd probably been the worst off in the bunch (no bending sure put a damper in a fight when bending prowess could be key). He was already is bad shape now; was she so sure he'd make it out alive this time?

"Something could happen," she managed to say. She didn't like the way she sounded. It was... weak, pleading. Everything she told herself she couldn't be. "You could... Sokka, you could die."

"I could have died last time, too," he pointed out, hoping that the earthbender in front of him wouldn't make him pay for such an unnecessary remark.

"You weren't in this state then. And you were _almost_ killed! How the heck could you forget?"

"Ugh... I didn't forget, of course I didn't forget. Toph, what am I supposed to do? Just stand here while the rest of the palace is defending Zuko and defeating Azula? You know I want to be a part of that." He felt the understanding he wanted her to feel seep from his voice and wondered if it would have its desired effect.

She _did_ know. She knew that he was never happier than when he was caught up in the heat of battle. She knew the same of herself as well; how would she feel if she were deprived of the opportunity to fight? It would kill her. She didn't want to do that to Sokka.

"Fine. Go out there and get yourself killed, Snoozles," she murmured, releasing her grasp and punching him in the arm in her less-than-gentle way. He winced. "Just be careful, okay?" Sokka searched for the humor in her voice, the joke in her words, but they were serious. 

"No, I think I'll go out there and intentionally get myself burned to a crisp." 

"Do it and see if I come running to save your sorry self," she responded, the usual humor returning to her voice and inflating her words.

Sokka grinned. Then, without warning, he swooped down and kissed her, just lightly on the lips. She felt her face heat up furiously as he drew back and grinned. "See ya after the battle. And I _mean_ that." 

He ran after Zuko just in time for the two young soldiers who had been riding Appa, along with an observer, to meet him. "Sorry, guys," Toph snapped irritably. "_Someone_ was actually doing _her _job. You're all a little too late." She walked back down the hall, intentionally nudging each of them as she passed in a less-than-friendly way, though many times throughout her trek to the grounds her fingertips found their way to her lips, wondering where on Earth Sokka got the authority to do something like that and why hadn't he done it sooner.

llllllll

They were still at the river. Katara was doing a fabulous job of holding them off, but a few dozen were breaking through her barrier, and the numbers seemed to be multiplying. They would swarm the palace. Toph suddenly wondered where Zuko was. She didn't feel him out on the grounds - of course, their goal _was_ to kill him and put Azula on the throne, so it would make plenty of sense for him to stay somewhere in the palace with plenty of guards keeping him out of harm's way.

They were through now, making their way to the palace. Toph already smelled smoke. The soldiers around the castle were standing firm, waiting, ready to defend their honor and their Fire Lord until their very last breath.

Toph found it all very unsettling.

This wasn't like the war. The tables had turned. During the final battle in the war, they had laid siege to the palace, and now they were defending it. Ozai had been the man to overthrow, and now it was Zuko. The war had been going on for decades upon decades, but this rebellion had been only four years running (at the most), as far as her knowledge went; the war had been built up, but this, this wasn't a final stand. This was a quick end to a spurt of rebelliousness. Also, many of the soldiers in Zuko's army were young and inexperienced because so many lives had been lost in the war and they had not been old enough to fight then, and Azula's army was made up of people who remembered the war all too well and did not favor the outcome. 

She suddenly, and for the first time, questioned whether or not they would actually win this fight. It wasn't the most pleasant conundrum, but it was there, an ever-looming and omnipresent question that pressed against her consciousness. _Can we really win?_

She hoped so, and she would find out soon enough.

They had officially broken through Katara's defensive barrier. It was only a matter of time.

llllllll


	20. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 20: The Battle Begins_

llllllllll

The first clue that Toph got (besides the constant stamping of feet in her vision) were the distant war cries. The smell of smoke followed soon after, and she knew they were drawing closer and closer.

At the beginning of the battle, she'd already given herself the mission of watching over her friends. They were everything she had, after all, and if something happened to even one of them... it was unthinkable. They were a family - a distorted one, but a family all the same. 

Suddenly she began to drown in the sound of the battle. It had come from nowhere; sounds that had seemed distant only seconds before now sounded too close for comfort. She felt the swell of the heat - firebenders, and lots of them - and a spray of water to indicate that the waterbenders were coming back on them. She was sure that the river was little less than a cloud of steam now. 

A firebender behind her, one in front. She threw herself to the side and smashed them together with two parallel walls of rock. Another here - this one she made slip over his own feet and the poor man was trampled - another there, falling forward and backward because of the steady tremors she sent through the ground to make them lose their balance. She didn't know where they had come from, but here they were, at the palace gates. She compacted a rather loose mound of rock and made a boulder, subsequently thrusting it at a hoard of Azula's men. 

She was aware that her ranged earthquaking affected more than just the enemy, but her own side was expecting the movements below their feet, so they were better off. Sometimes she accidentally slammed one of the more aggressive firebenders that worked for Zuko, but she was sure he wouldn't mind too much. 

Arrows were flying. She felt one whiz past her ear and yelled out a threat that drowned immediately in the hubbub as she lifted several firebenders atop a column only to send it plummeting to the ground. It landed with a deafening crash as rock collided with armor and armor collided with armor, and Toph grinned proudly, all the while sending a ridge of rock hurtling toward a group of firebenders from both sides. 

Where was Aang? It wasn't exactly supposed to be what was on her mind at this time, but she had to know. Normally it was Katara's job to keep an eye on everyone, but she was kind of busy, and Toph didn't think she'd have much of a chance to see anyone when the air was probably full of smoke, dust and steam.

He was steadily making his way toward Azula. _Always thinks it's his responsibility to attack the heart of the battle, _Toph thought, sending three firebenders spiraling into a few trees away from the clearing.

Katara was, of course, leading the brigade of waterbenders in their attack. Many had already broken off into one-on-one battles, though, so Toph had little doubt that the others would as well.

Sidestep, sidestep, left heel into the ground, right hand in a fist, bring it down, sweep right foot this way... She dodged a couple of fire blasts, several stalagmites erupted from the ground, another six seemed to be swallowed by the Earth... A fissure broke the ground and some very unlucky firebenders fell into it. She sealed it and, as if as an afterthought, made the ground hold to the acrobat's hands so that she was trapped in a handstand. 

Snoozles was fighting Ami. Toph sort of wanted that privilege (Ami was very talented and she did so relish a challenge), but something else whizzed by her head - some sort of blade? - and she turned around to find Mai. No words were spoken as Toph tried to trip her up and send her spiraling backward. She was incredibly agile, but in the end Toph got the best of her. Of course, the earthbender _did_ get off with a few scratches (that is to say, she was bleeding terribly) and a new haircut (much, much to her dismay), but Mai wasn't exactly in tip-top condition. Would _you_ be if you were leaning limply against a wall of solid stone, eyes lolling about and bruises littering your body?

Azula's best friends were down. Toph quickly noted that and sent a boulder flying at Ami, who retaliated with lightning speed as she sent a fireball in the earthbender's direction.

This, in Toph's opinion, was a challenge. She took on Ami, also realizing that Sokka was getting a little exhausted. He would never have told her such a thing, of course, but she could tell - by his breathing, by his stance, by his reaction speed. She would need to stay close to him to keep a watch.

"Earthbender! What a pleasant surprise," Ami grinned. Sokka thought that Ami's devilish look would have given Azula a run for her money, but Toph knew nothing of that. 

"Ami," Toph acknowledged simply, sneering in disgust as she dodged another blast of fire. The flames licked her arm and she bit her tongue to keep from crying out.

Ami shrugged and kept throwing. Toph was more prepared, however, and uprooted a column of rock. The column separated into many, many earthen daggers, and they were fired at Ami, all in the course of a second. 

Ami fell to the side and rotated her hands in a circle, sending a spiral of fire at her opponent. Toph kicked up a rock wall to take the blast then made it disintegrate, causing debris to cloud Ami's vision. She fired a few shots, but all went wide of their intended target and the shooter was swallowed by the ground, never again to see the light of day.

Toph grinned at her small victory (Ami had been a worthy opponent, but never a match for Toph herself). This was when she noticed Sokka had escaped her line of vision. He was grown and could take care of himself, but Toph still worried. 

A firebender was sliding at Toph head-on. She threw up a small wall to block the attacker and thrust the ground beneath him sideways into another firebender, then made a leaning column shoot from the ground right into them. They both fell into the forest come thirty feet away.

Toph had to admit - she was having fun. She heard something sizzle behind her and made a small hole in the ground to catch a firebender's foot. He toppled over and she dodged to the side, bumping into another firebender (how many were there, exactly?). He turned to her and flashed his sword, unaware of her blindness.

"Ooh, a sword. I'm scared," she laughed, noting the swish in the air as him arm shifted positions. She grabbed the arm with the weapon and twisted it with a force surprising for her size, then allowed the ground beneath his feet to pull him in. He used his free hand to grab her leg, but she kicked him away and snatched his weapon.

She tossed it to the side. "Weapons are for non-benders."

A decree she would not easily forget.

"Toph! Nnugh... How're ya doin'?"

The earthbender turned in a swift movement to face Katara, simultaneously smashing the firebender behind her between two earthen walls. "Great, you?"

Katara had her opponent slashing with his machete at her water whip. He was, of course, completely unsuccessful. "Great!"

Casual conversation, like they weren't battling at all.

A burst of heat. A terrible pressure at her back. She fell forward and cried out in pain. "Would you-" _Augh... _

She truly felt like fainting. A surprise attack from, what, a tree? Brilliant. It had to be from someone who knew how she saw...

Azula was the only other firebender that hadn't been taken down that she actually knew of. She rolled over, avoiding a second blast, this one of lightning, and stood up on shaky legs.

The tree's weight changed and two new feet appeared in her vision. It was indeed Azula, but the girl wasn't sticking around. She was heading toward the palace now, hindered only by the occasional firebender that worked for Zuko or maybe a waterbender here or there. Very few noticed her. No other earthbenders had seen her, and when Toph herself fired a boulder at the girl, more to get her colleagues' attention than to actually hit the supposed target, they still didn't notice her. 

Someone was standing in her way now. She thought she recognized the pair of feet, but she wasn't sure. Azula shifted her weight from foot to foot, changed her stance, never stood in the same place longer than a few seconds. 

Toph knew what she was doing. She was trying to throw her off. Maybe she had underestimated Azula; maybe Azula knew more about that earthbender, maybe Azula knew more about _Toph_, than Toph herself had thought.

It was Sokka. Toph hadn't been able to think straight because she was disoriented from the blast, but Sokka was blocking the palace. Toph suddenly wondered why Azula hadn't kicked him out of the way.

They were talking. This became evident as she drew closer, staying close to the ground for more reasons than just her injury, hoping that the shadows of the fading twilight would keep her from view. For all she knew she was crouched in a beam of sunlight, but she certainly hoped not. 

She edged closer. Azula's heart was racing. The thrill of the moment had caught up with her; she was standing not only on the threshold of the palace, but on the threshold of victory. Toph wondered why she was waiting and, with a strike of horror, felt Azula tense up.

She was always like that before she fired a shot.

Even as Azula lifted her hand, Toph made the ground beneath Sokka shake uncertainly. He fell, confused, and Azula's eyes darted around long enough for Sokka to get the hint. He knew what was going on but only stood up with amazing agility and threw himself at Azula.

_Is he insane?_

Suddenly Toph felt Ru somewhere close behind her. He wasn't focused on her, but he was here. She longed to make him pay at that moment, but the opportunity wasn't exactly perfect. 

At that moment - that precious, precious moment - Aang swept down and crashed right on top of Azula. She momentarily forgot about her prey and lashed out at the Avatar, hurtling balls of fire at the swift, evasive figure of Aang.

Sokka was injured, but he was at least safe, and his breathing patterns weren't so far from normal that they were worrisome. He would be okay as long as Aang held Azula's attention and Sokka stayed still or moved into the safety of the shadows.

_Now_, she thought with a devilish grin, _it's time for revenge._

llllllll


	21. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 21: Mind Games_

llllllllll

The battle raged fiercely. Toph was completely exhausted; she gasped for air, but smoke was everywhere, polluting every possible breath of sweet, sweet oxygen. She couldn't concentrate. Her head was spinning, thoughts swirling and twirling, trivial worries that held no meaning whatsoever in her time and place crashing around in her head. Few in the battlefield were better off, and many were much worse; she reminded herself of this fact and stood to her full height. Anyone else's legs would have shaken almost uncontrollably in her condition, but being an accomplished earthbender kept her stance steady. She was indestructible. That's what everyone else thought, at least, and even though she knew it to be false, it was comforting to think of herself this way.

She couldn't feel Katara or Aang or even Sokka anymore; the smoke made all of her thoughts fuzzy, incomplete, shadows of what they should have been. It both frightened and angered her. Of course, earthbending itself wasn't difficult at all, even at that moment; the ground beneath her was the most reassuring thing right now. She could depend on it.

One pair of feet fell into her visibility. She would have recognized those steps, that stance, that gait anywhere, in any condition. These feet, together, stood as a single ray of light in near darkness, were as recognizable to a person with sight as a flash of vibrant red in a setting of dull gray.

A smile tugged at her lips.

New energy surged in her veins. It was the beautiful power of revenge, of pure hate, of everything she knew she shouldn't feel but felt anyway, because in her own mind, everything she felt was justified. Justified by the deceit, by the betrayal, by the _hurt_. Of course, maybe she was taking it a little too far, but all's fair in love and war, or so she'd always heard.

She brought her hands down in a definite motion, just enough to make Ru sink to his ankles in earth. He didn't struggle; in fact, he relaxed a little, as though he were expecting the move. She swept her arms sideways in an almost fluid motion, contrary to her bending type, and he was pulled past many gleaming swords, like the teeth of a carnivore; past streams of glistening water, past burning flames, past flying rocks and the occasional wisp of wind that was thought to come from Aang but was, in fact, simply a product of a breeze that swept around the battlefield every now and again.

Thoughts raged in Ru's head. He'd never been in battle; it wasn't like he'd expected. The first body he'd stepped over had belonged to a man he'd exchanged jokes with the night before. They hadn't exactly been friends, but they had been friendly. It made everything seem a little more real, like this could happen to anyone. Like it could happen to _him_. He was only fifteen! He wasn't ready to die! Especially for something that he didn't even truly comprehend- the rebellion gave him something to stand for, and that was why he was a part of it. It gave him meaning. He didn't know a whole lot about the war; he'd only been eleven when the fighting ended! _What did I get myself into?_

Of course, he wouldn't let his inner thoughts show on the outside. It was something he'd learned from Azula; she hadn't actually shared this advice with him, but he knew that she put such a policy into practice. He thought very highly of her (then again, most of her followers thought of her this way).

So this was where Ru was. His father was home, worried sick, and he himself could very well end up dead when all of this was over. He was in the middle of a battle, an actual _battle_, led by Azula herself. It was a dream that had suddenly taken a nightmarish twist. Death could be on his doorstep right at that moment; in his mind he could hear the quiet, solemn knocking, an echo that reverberated in his brain, and knew that he was letting the battle get to him. He thought of his father, of what he'd say, of what he'd think. It certainly wouldn't have an approving edge, and Ru felt like his heart twisting in his chest.

Toph stationed the patch of earth in which his feet were caught just outside of where the fighting became incomprehensible. To her left, trees; her right, the thick of the battle. She approached him and, though each step caused her pain, acted as though she were completely unharmed. If anyone had taken the time out of their own personal dilemmas to look at her, even for more than a moment, they wouldn't be able to tell that her lungs were burning, her back was aching, and she was completely exhausted. She carried herself with pride; a pride that did not come from her regal bloodline, but from the hard work and patience of a person who indeed had a lot to be proud of. She didn't allow, she _wouldn't_ allow, weaknesses to show. To show weakness was to succumb to the possibility of defeat.

They stood for a moment, facing each other. Toph was readying herself, drinking in the moment, and Ru simply waited. He showed no fear, but he wasn't exactly what could be defined as "confident," either.

Finally Ru spoke. "Well? You gonna let me go or what?"

"No, I don't think I will," Toph replied easily.

Ru drew back his arm and fired in one quick movement. Azula cherished every second of an attack, but Ru wasted no time, quick to get to the point, bluntly attacking his opponent. Perhaps this was something he'd inherited from one of his parents. Perhaps it was something he'd learned. Perhaps neither.

Had Toph not thrown herself aside, she would have been burned. As it was, however, she had anticipated Ru's move and, even as he drew his hand back in that one quick motion, she forced the ground to choke up a boulder and as he focused his hit on where she'd stood, she propelled the boulder toward her attacker.

It hit the target. She was no longer focusing on the patch of earth beneath Ru's feet, so he could have jumped out of the way, but he hadn't been expecting her move. He was thrown backward; he scrambled to his feet, seemingly unharmed, and Toph hurled another boulder at him. This time he was ready and he produced a shield of fire that both deflected Toph's attack and served as his own. Fire was spinning around him, expanding at a terribly fast rate. She couldn't outrun it so she kicked up a rock wall and fired it at him.

It was too tall to jump over and too wide to dodge. He made a quick decision and point both hands toward the wall. A blast of fire shot out of each palm at the same moment and he was thrown backward; the rock crumbled between the pressure of the hit and the force its creator had powered it with.

He was nimble. She didn't think he was any better than any other opponent she'd faced, but this time she felt different. She wanted to prolong their fight. She wanted to wear him down, to make him suffer until he couldn't escape her line of fire anymore. She wanted to make him _hurt_.

She knew it wasn't healthy for her to feel so good about another's demise, but she didn't blame herself. It wasn't natural to have such feelings of anger, of _hate_, especially since she fought for the side that stood for peace and love. She just couldn't help herself. He _deserved _to hurt.

Ru stood from his landing position. He was panting slightly, but he was glad he was farther away. He was thankful for the extra headway and he pulled back his arm again and fired once more; Toph lifted herself on a column, which proved not to be the best way to avoid the attack. The flames didn't hit her, but they smashed into her pillar. There was a crash as Toph plummeted to the ground, landing in a pile of rocks.

_He can't win. I won't let him. _Sheer willpower caused her to roll over, avoiding another blast; she stood. Everything ached with severe intensity. She took the rocks that served as the final remnants of her pillar and fired them at him; he avoided every one.

He was making her angry. He was panting, a little more heavily now, but not nearly enough; he could keep this up longer than she could. It was time to end it.

"I'm tired of this. I'm done." Toph made a leaning column shoot out of the ground. He was thrown back, this time not by choice.

"Tired? Already?" His voice was airy, like he wasn't nearly as exhausted as she knew he was. "I expected a little more from you than-"

He avoided a slurry of earthen daggers that she shot; "-this," he finished.

They both knew she was wearing him down. He was aware that if she wanted to, she could finish their fight then and there; she was older, more experienced, stronger, held titles and recognitions he could only dream of. She wasn't bringing him down yet, however; she wanted him to feel pain. He figured that while she let him live, he could at least enjoy it. "Azula thinks Zuko's a pathetic loser. I guess that means you and your friends fall into that category, too."

He jumped around sporadically; she found no pattern she could follow. He was tormenting her, and he was enjoying it. "You're all _failures_."

Toph tried to focus. She couldn't pinpoint him. He stayed in one general vicinity, but never in one exact place for more than a moment. "I figured an accomplished earthbender would be able to bring me down in seconds. Guess not."

"Would you shut-up?" Toph shouted. She couldn't concentrate. She didn't think he would comply, since her concentration could very well lead to his demise, but yelling allowed her to relieve a bit of the stress clouding around her.

He stopped leaping around for a couple of seconds - long enough to shout, "You know, I don't think I will," - and in that time period she was able to hurl a boulder at him with the last bit of energy she had. Somewhat to her surprise, it hit the intended target, and Ru slammed against a tree.

The breath was knocked out of him. Toph would have very well liked to do more damage, but the energy that had powered her revenge was gone. Exhaustion took hold of her, and she suddenly wondered how long they'd been fighting. Numbers bounced around in her mind and a headache burst forth. _Have to finish it..._

His heartbeat was weak, but evident. He was nearly out. She lifted her arms to bring one more boulder out of the ground, forced them forward, propelling the mass of rock in the same direction. She had ended it.

A smiled reached her lips, barely. It was savage to feel satisfaction at death... at least, that's what she'd always thought. The war had changed her, the _rebellion _had changed her. Not too much, mind you, but enough to where her opinions on death and destruction had been altered.

She attempted to turn and make her way toward the battle so that she might continue fighting, but her muscles refused to move. She fell to the ground, exhausted, drifting into unconsciousness against all remaining willpower; she was shielded by the ever-changing shadows that the moon cast down, a still figure that anyone would think dead but, in actuality, was simply too drained to do anything more for the time.

lllllllll


	22. A Bittersweet Almost Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 22: A Bittersweet Almost-Victory_

llllllllll

Blood.

Sokka saw it everywhere.

Of course, maybe it was just him. Maybe it was because of the flood of memories clogging his brain, his sense of color and light. Maybe everything looked red because that's how his mind told him it should be. Of course, there was always the possibility that everything really _was_ red, red from... 

He shoved the horrible thoughts aside. He didn't need to think about that now, about any of that _now, _now of all times. He had more urgent thing to attend to. Things like Toph. How her voice could penetrate the roar of battle was completely beyond comprehension, but there it had been, a cry of pain, _hurt_. He never believed anything could happen to her. He thought she, _she,_ Toph, Toph of the Earth Kingdom, Toph the Blind Bandit... he thought _she_ was a safe bet. He thought she could rise above the hate of the world, the horror, the violence and prevail when everyone else could not. Really, it was only natural to think such a thing of such an accomplished person. Really, anyone would believe that she defied harm, that she defied hurt, that nothing could stop her. He'd always thought his own mortality was more real than Toph's. It was a nice feeling, to think that she could take care of herself, that he didn't have to be afraid of losing her to the anger and hatred in the world. The world was hers, the element of the Earth itself, and yet...

He didn't know how long he'd stayed there, crouched down, but his thoughts became clearer and he considered rejoining the fight. Maybe, in a few minutes...

He didn't hear her scream again. He prayed to the Spirits that it had been imagined, that his perception of Toph was _right, _that she would always be safe when he couldn't protect her and that nothing could happen to her. He wanted her to live. It would be impossible to experience another life torn away from him, gone. He didn't want to be deprived of another hand to hold. How much could one warrior take, really? Did the Spirits believe that he was strong enough to withstand another loss, or was this the work of fate, of a heartless force that controlled the world over with no guilt at taking innocent lives?

Maybe the rest of the world _didn't_ think of her like he did. Maybe the rest of the world expected her to protect them. Maybe he expected her to protect herself.

Instinct told him to go into the palace. Something was happening... 

lllllllll

General Hao surveyed the scene from atop the post Zuko had assigned him, a balcony high up in the palace. He liked what he saw. He was not a violent man, nor a malicious one; of course, like every person, he enjoyed winning, and it seemed that they would. An oppressive darkness had settled over them, the last tendrils of daylight having faded; behind the smoke and blaze was a starless sky, a moonless night. The only light came from the fires of the battle, and the flames were becoming ever stronger because fire has a life of its own.

The general felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned warily; it was a small guy, obviously very young and very nervous. He gulped under the general's hard stare and lifted his arm to hand over a scroll. General Hao took it with a sense of annoyance and the boy watched his eyes scan the page, the general's facial features becoming more defined with every moment. He touched the royal seal in the corner of the parchment and turned toward the boy. "This is directly from Fire Lord Zuko?" he said at last.

The boy nodded. "He wrote it quickly, but it's from him, all right," he confirmed.

The man grunted. The scroll's contents were bittersweet; Azula was dead, something of a wonderful miracle, but Zuko didn't want him to bring in the soldiers. In fact, he specifically wanted his men to stay out there; as the letter said, he wanted every last one of Azula's men to "cease to exist," because one survivor could spark another rebellion. No prisoners. No survivors. He wanted them dead. End of story.

"Very well, then," the man murmured, waving a hand to dismiss his inferior colleague. 

The boy turned to go. When the general felt sure that he was alone, he tucked the letter away. He thought about what this would mean for himself, for the Fire Lord, for the _world_. Azula was dead! She had finally been killed, and by none other than the Fire Lord himself. Of course, he knew that Zuko would have all of Azula's followers disposed of - the ones that didn't desert, anyway - but surely he could recall the troops!

His eyes drifted to the beautiful flames fringing the battlefield. He could visibly see Azula's men winding down, both in number and spirits; they knew something was wrong. It satisfied him to know that they were worried, what with their leader's disappearance.

He would have to gather the Avatar and company to converse with the Fire Lord privately. Being in the presence of the Avatar still gave him chills, despite the fact that he should be accustomed to it; he was, after all, more than just a general (that should have been fighting down below and would have, too, had Zuko not assigned him to that particular post) for the Fire Lord's army. He was an advisor, often asked to accompany the Fire Lord when he was entertaining certain guests. Guests like the Avatar. 

He estimated that the fight would be over within the hour. He could see Azula's men, individuals (he'd always had uncanny vision, even as a child) falling to the ground to die a slow, painful death, others disappearing into the depths of the forest, and still others, very few, now, still fighting. They were aware that their efforts were futile, but they were standing up for a cause they believed in. The general respected these men, mostly because they had the courage to keep fighting when others did not; he pitied them, too, because he knew that they had been victimized by Azula. He had known men, friends and enemies alike, who had fallen under her spell, and he knew what it was like to lose a loved one.

His brother had died in the war.

He didn't want anyone to go through the pain he had gone through, but he knew that countless families would endure it. He just didn't want to be the one to cause it. If he did not shoot off that firework that signaled the soldiers and warriors to cease and desist, to give the enemy a chance to breathe and learn for sure that their leader was dead and that resistance was futile, he felt like he would be causing families pain, families that didn't deserve to hurt. Families like his own. It was an example of conflicting duties; a duty to what he felt was right, and a duty to his own leader. If he wanted to live, he would choose the latter.

He wanted to survive. He would wait.

llllllllll

Katara threw her head back, wishing to breathe deeply but only taking small gasps of air for all of the smoke and haze. Her eyes were greeted with nothing more than continuous pollutants and the blackest of night skies, and she wondered what was going on. She tried to stay near the palace, but navigating in the murky atmosphere the soldiers had created for themselves was nearly impossible; she wiped her eyes and trudged forward, having not come in contact with an enemy soldier for some time. She desperately wondered where on Earth those fireworks were, and why, for Spirits' sake, they hadn't been shot off. She seemed to wander aimlessly, but alas, her journey was with purpose; she found herself drifting toward loud voices rather than the clangs and clashes of armor against weapon, of slamming and grinding and spitting and spurting, the telltale sounds of battle that made it terribly difficult to even hear oneself think.

She couldn't see very far in front of her. It came as no surprise when someone stumbled backward into her, but even as she went to raise her waterwhip with a quick, graceful motion, she stopped herself. "Sokka!"

Her brother also had his weapons raised, but at the sound of his name, he lowered them. "Katara?"

She nodded and lunged at him, enveloping him in a hug. "What's going on? There's been no fireworks, no generals yelling orders- the only sounds are of fighting, and sights are of smoke. What's happening?"

Sokka shoved her away, and her expression was that of alarm. He put a hand on her shoulder and she noticed with a twinge of annoyance that a tiny grin had formed on his face. "Katara... Azula's dead. Zuko took her down, and..." He hesitated. "Aang helped him. A lot."

Katara smiled too, but before she could hug him again, he put up a palm to stop her. "No cause for hugging yet, there'll be plenty of time for that after all of this is over." His voice had grown colder. "Zuko wants all of them dead, every last enemy soldier. Every single one. How we're supposed to tell when that has been achieved, I have no idea, but he's the Fire Lord, so what he says goes." He ruffled her hair. "And you're still my baby sister, so be careful, okay?"

Katara rolled her eyes and decided not to point out that he was her senior by merely a year. "I'll be fine. So, um..." He needed to go, to keep fighting because it was Zuko's will, but she had to know. "How's Aang?"

Sokka grinned again. "He's better off than you are right now," he replied, and while Katara really didn't think that meant too much, Sokka walked off and disappeared into the debris like an apparition. She didn't like the fact that she hadn't been able to hug him, and she didn't like it that he wouldn't give her a clearer answer relating to Aang's state of health, but at least things were looking up. Dead! Azula was dead! She wanted to smile and laugh and have fun with all of her friends, to put all the joy she felt to good use because it was worth nothing on the battlefield. She sighed, deflating a tiny bit. They could stop, they could stop at any time, but His Royal Highness (she rolled her eyes at the title, which she didn't think fit Zuko very well at all) didn't want them to. He wanted Azula's men taken down, totally and completely. But what about the deserters? And why, for Spirits' sake, would he ever want to further exploit his _own_ men? Surely they were in a similar state to herself, if not much, much worse, so where was the sense in the continuation of this ridiculous battle? If Katara had been in Zuko's place, she would have ceased fighting upon Azula's death. Of course, she had about as much power, but the influences she _did_ have barely rested with Zuko's army, so she simply scowled and waited. It was all she could do.

lllllllll


	23. The Healing Process

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 23: The Healing Process_

llllllllll

Zuko paced. Aang watched. Neither spoke.

"Avatar?" The Fire Lord glanced at the airbender. "You're sure?"

Aang nodded vigorously. "Absolutely. A little over three dozen, and going down by the minute. They'll desert when Hao shoots off the fireworks." 

Zuko didn't like the sound of that. Those of Azula's men who were still fighting posed the worst threat- if they could withstand battle so long, then they were valiant fighters and stood true to their cause. These were the ones he was worried about. "The consequences of waiting?"

Aang squirmed under the Fire Lord's hard stare and wondered why in the world he was being drilled when there were several perfectly good staff members Zuko could ask. Of course, they wouldn't be able to give him the same answers as the Avatar himself. Aang could fly above the battle and blow away the haze. He could see who was fighting, how many soldiers and where. "It's... it's not a good idea to wait," Aang insisted. "You should end this. Azula's dead! No one could organize anything like this better than she could, and we won this time around - we have won, in case you haven't noticed - so we'll win again if anything like this ever happens again!" He racked his brain for something that Katara might say. She would be able to convince him! "These... these men, and my friends and even myself... we've put our lives on the line for your and your nation. The least you can do is keep the lives that haven't been lost alive, and that means ending this. Now." 

Zuko simply glared at him, thinking about the Avatar's words. He himself wasn't usually a compassionate man, but for once Aang was right. It was time. He didn't want to, he _really _didn't want to, but it wasn't about his wants. It was about the country's needs, about the needs of his men. "Very well, then," he said quietly. He beckoned a young man over, the same one that had delivered that message to Hao a nearly forty-five minutes before. "Inform General Hao that I want him to release the fireworks. Red, and red only."

The boy did as he was asked, despite not being given a scroll with the Fire Lord's seal to confirm his message was a genuine order. General Hao didn't hesitate with carrying out the order, and as soon as a burst of red lit up the sky from the direction of the palace, Azula's men knew they had lost. Just as Aang predicted, those few that had held on throughout the battle promptly disappeared, and the soldiers of the Fire Nation army were left to gaze up through the debris, through the smoke, dust, steam, and ashes, at the now bloodred night sky.

lllllll

The first thing she noticed when she regained consciousness was the taste of dirt in her mouth. It was moist, healthy soil, but it was still _earth, _and although it was the most glorious element, it wasn't meant for consumption. She spit out clumps of the stuff and sputtered in an unsatisfactory manner. The second thing she noticed was the cold; cool breezes were uncharacteristic and quite rare for the Fire Nation in the first place, but she felt _cold. _It was unheard of. She shivered a little and scowled at the chill. Smells, of lingering smoke, of blood, of soil... an array of smells. 

Then it dawned on her that everything was quiet. Not completely, but the roaring battle sounds had ceased, and suddenly she felt a little empty. What was going on? _What's happening now? _Against her better judgment, she stood up. It was at that moment that she realized her unconsciousness hadn't done a whole lot for her drained energy, and she would have very well liked to lie back down in the dirt. The opportunity passed quickly, however, when she was noticed by several people still out on the field. She hadn't noticed them (she was numb - _Cold, too cold_) and now that she did, it was too late. Two of them were coming for her.

With a sense of both relief and dread, she began to recognize the voices. "Toph! Toph, is that you?" She wiggled her toes to get the feeling back. The footsteps were blurry, but she recognized them.

She half-smiled as the two people reached her. A choked squeal escaped her when both of them tackled her in a hug, and she would have liked to inform them that she couldn't breathe, but they were crushing her windpipe. She was finally able to gasp something to that effect, and they let go, slightly embarrassed but obviously glad to see her. "Azula was killed," Sokka informed her. "Zuko- and, and Aang- she was..." Toph grinned, and Katara pulled both of them into a hug once more, deciding that _now, _now that they were safe and weren't fighting, her happiness would be put to good use.

"Toph," Katara said, "I'm so glad you're okay. Sokka and I - Aang, too, and Zuko and the rest of the survivors... we were so worried! You _are _okay, right? Do I need to get some of the Spirit Water? I have a few vials from our last trip to the Northern Water Tribe-"

_And what a horrible trip that was. _"I'm fine."

Sokka raised an eyebrow and broke Katara's tight embrace. "Are you sure? Because-"

"_Fine," _Toph insisted. "Maybe a little something here or there, but for the most part-"

"Toph! You're not fine. What about this gash on your arm?" Katara circled the earthbender, who, at that moment, felt very annoyed that she was being inspected. "Burns, cuts, bruises... this is definitely _not _fine," Katara concluded. Her happiness had been replaced by motherly concern for their youngest comrade. Sokka would have liked to begin a rant about how Toph could have been killed, about how she should have yelled for help, but Katara spoke before he could begin. "Sokka, take Toph into the palace. Careful, the burns-"

"I can walk!" Toph snapped irritably. "I told you I was fine, Sugar Queen! Ugh!" Toph took a few steps forward and bit her tongue to keep from voicing the pain she felt. She forced herself not to limp and, when neither Water Tribe sibling moved, she barked, "Are you guys coming or not?"

They jumped at the sharp edge in her voice and scurried forward; Sokka stayed on her left side (he'd caught the slight limp, though it was evident she was trying to hide it), Katara on her right, both ready at a moment's notice to catch her if she fell. She scowled at their lack of confidence in her wellness and trudged forward, silently cursing the pain in her back and left leg and praying to the Spirits that Katara would be able to heal her wounds; she had every bit of faith in the waterbender, but she had to think of something to keep herself from crying out from the intense _pain_ (the war hadn't made her hurt this bad!). She could take care of herself and found it a little annoying that she hadn't impressed this fact in the minds of Katara and Sokka, but she reminded herself that they were family, after all, and she should be much, much more annoyed if they _weren't_ so protective. 

She made it up the palace steps and was amazed when her legs found the strength to carry her to the room that she and Katara were staying in. Zuko had ordered a different room for her to recuperate, even for a night, but Katara had told him that wouldn't be necessary. After all, when the healer shared a room with the patient, the extra room could be spared. Zuko had been glad to save the space, and Toph, had she been aware of all of this, would have been glad, too; she didn't like receiving special treatment, and getting her own room definitely qualified as such.

lllllll

Toph refused to lie down. "I want to know what happened!"

Katara heaved an exasperated sigh for about the tenth time. "Toph, you shouldn't worry about any of the details now. You just need to get some rest! You're going to scar, you know."

"I don't care. I think I deserve to know what happened."

Sokka, sick of just leaning against the wall and watching the two girls bicker, finally spoke up. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her a little, Katara. Cover the basics." He cast a glance at Toph, glad that she was alive but worried that if she didn't accept healing, something would happen to her. It wouldn't be right.

Katara rolled her eyes, sighed once more, and, with a defeated expression, slowly nodded. "If it'll get you to cooperate, I guess we can go ahead and tell you what happened," she conceded. "You should wait until you're healed and rested, if you ask me, but since you're insisting we tell you, go ahead." She made a gesture to indicate that Sokka should begin explaining.

The warrior opened his mouth, but Toph spoke first. "Where's Twinkletoes?"

"He was talking with Zuko for a while in private, but I think he's gone to bed," Sokka replied. "That's why he wasn't out searching with us. The battle ended a bit after Azula was killed. The dwindling numbers of Azula's men figured out that their leader was dead, or maybe they thought she'd deserted them, I don't know. But they pretty much lost their spirits- it didn't take long to take out the rest of them after that. Things wound down, but it was still pretty crazy and unorganized; Zuko wouldn't let General Hao let off the fireworks and bring in the soldiers until all of Azula's men were killed, but he ended up shooting them off about an hour after Azula went down. There were less than three dozen, and when they saw the shots - red, not the white ones that would have represented surrender - they deserted pretty quickly. We had a lot of survivors. Zuko wanted all of us - that is, Aang, Katara, you, and me - in his study for a quick briefing, and when no one could find you, well, we all got a little worried. It took forever to assemble a small group of soldiers to survey the field to see if something'd happened to you, and it was slow going because everyone was tired and battle worn, and, well, it was dark outside and still really hard to see from the debris that hadn't quite settled." He took a breath.

Toph exhaled sharply to exhibit her annoyance for the inferior people who were limited by their visual abilities. Sokka ignored her and continued. "Katara and I found you, basically keeping a lookout for anything moving 'cause we figured it'd take a whole lot more than some silly battle to bring you down. I think you know the rest." He searched her face to see if she caught the compliment. He didn't think so.

"So Zuko was the one who took her down, huh?" Toph murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah. But I helped, actually," Aang said suddenly, entering the room. Toph turned her head toward the noise. Her feet weren't touching the floor, so she hadn't sensed him. She cursed her ignorance and slid her legs over the edge of the bed, pressing her feet to stone.

"How?" she continued.

Katara shot Aang a warning look that clearly told him to keep it short. "Well," he said, glancing nervously at the waterbender, "I was fighting her by grand entryway, the main door of the palace - I think you know that much - but things kind of went downhill from there. We were fighting and before I knew it I guess I blew open the door to the building..."

Sokka muttered something about "magic" and "irresponsible." 

Aang continued. "She saw her chance, and she took it. I tried to bend a wall of rock to block the passageway, but she was really quick. She slipped over it and before I could bend the wall back down and catch my bearings, she was gone." He inhaled. "She made it to Zuko's chamber. Man, those guards didn't stand a chance against her... she busted in there, and then it was a one-on-one thing. It was more brother against sister than rebellion leader against Fire Lord, though."

"I slipped into the palace after them and watched what happened," Sokka added. "Zuko was good, but it wasn't much of a contest. Azula would have had him if Aang didn't show up. When that happened, it was only a matter of time before Azula was toast- she's completely unrecognizable now. You remember what happened to Ozai. She suffered a similar fate."

"Yeah." Toph nodded, remembering the fight against Ozai with more clarity than usual for an event that had happened years ago. She banished the memories, condemned them to the depths of her mind where she willed them to stay. "So what now?"

Katara looked at her brother. She was wondering the same thing, and Aang followed suit. Sokka noticed that all three of his companions were facing him and, with this realization, he shrugged. "I don't know!" When none of them turned away immediately, he added, "I guess we'll... just..." He looked at Toph, not really wanting to finish his sentence. What _would _happen? Would they all go back to their lives, with Katara and Aang keeping the peace and him and Toph traveling together? "I guess we'll just keep on living," he decided. "Living our lives like normal. Normal for us, anyway."

Katara and Aang nodded slowly in acceptance to his answer, but Toph didn't seem to think it was satisfactory. "_We'll just keep_ _living_?" she asked incredulously.

Sokka shrugged. "Well... what d'you want me to say?"

"Something a little more promising than the obvious," she replied dryly.

Sokka turned to Katara for assistance. "We just don't know right now," the waterbender said. "The rebellion has passed, and..."

"Oh, yeah!" Aang said, face lighting up. Katara and Sokka turned to him, confused expressions on their faces. "Zuko and I were talking earlier, and I suggested we throw a party to get this whole rebellion thing behind us. He's already sent out the invitations. We'll be having it in about a week, I think... enough time for word to spread that the rebellion has been taken care of and Azula is finally, officially dead. So... yeah. Party, formal wear, lots of people, fireworks, food," -A small smile lit up Sokka's face at the mention of his favorite thing- "dancing, lanterns, decorations, you know, all that good stuff that makes a person live for the moment instead of the past."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Is this how you pitched the idea to Zuko?" she asked suspiciously. 

Aang blushed lightly. "Heh... yeah, something like that, but he agreed, so... we're having all that stuff. We invited _everyone._ It'll be great!" He was nodding enthusiastically, trying to make them feel as positive as he did about the prospect of _another_ "crummy, annoying, stupid, snooty, sickening, irritating, fancy gathering," as Toph would have described it.

"You seem pretty excited, Twinkletoes," Toph commented dully. _As if parties were anything to be excited about..._

"Yeah, I am! Hey, Toph? I considered inviting-"

Of course. Why wouldn't he consider inviting-

"-your parents."

She hadn't gone back. Never, not once in all those years, had she returned to see her parents, to reconcile, to rebuild that relationship. She could only imagine the harsh words that would be said. She was struck speechless; hundreds of things that she wanted to say zipped around in her brain, too many cruel words and angry accusations. _I cannot believe him! How could he? Doesn't he know where my parents and I stand? Doesn't he realize what he's done?_

She nodded, barely, the rush of thoughts quickly overwhelming her lack of interest for the party. She couldn't bring words to form in her throat. It was torture, to have the things she wanted to say bottled up in her mind with no way to convey the message. "I..."

He saw the anger blossoming on her face and said hastily, "I didn't, though, because I didn't want to... make you feel uncomfortable... or anything..." He smiled nervously. "Well, I gotta go spread the word, you know, and uh, other Avatar things... hope your recovery goes well! Not that it wouldn't or anything, but, um... bye." He slipped out the door.

Sokka and Katara saw that Toph was angry. "How could he even think of inviting them?" she asked. Katara looked conflicted. Sokka shrugged innocently.

"I'm sure he was just trying to help, Toph," Katara soothed. 

"How? By totally screwing things up?"

"At least he _didn't_ invite them," Sokka pitched in.

Toph nodded again. "I guess. Yeah. I still want to bury him, though."

"You can do whatever you want _once you're healed." _Katara tapped her foot impatiently. "Smash him under a pile of rocks for even considering such a terrible crime of inviting your parents. The nerve." It was a joke. Toph didn't act like it was, but of course she _realized_...

"I guess that sounds... it'll do." Katara noticed that she suddenly felt more stable and realized that the floor beneath her feet had been shaking slightly. A wave of relief washed over her, and she turned to Sokka.

"You don't have to stay and supervise," she murmured, not unkindly. "Toph'll be fine." 

Toph said nothing. She knew he was worried about her, and it made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't like for people to worry about her, but she couldn't blame him. She suddenly felt a little bad for not taking better care of herself. _If not for me, _she thought, _for my family. For Aang, Katara. For Sokka._

Sokka nodded, studying Toph's face. "Okay, well... you know where I'll be. Right across the hall. You know, if you need anything..."

Katara nodded, and Toph said, "I know."

Sokka disappeared, too, and it was then that Toph began to feel the pain again. It came back, a rush of hurtful waves, of cramping and aching and throbbing. Of course, it had always been there, but being preoccupied had helped take her mind off of everything. Now it was here again, all of that physical torment, and Toph winced and bit her tongue again. Hot blood filled her mouth, and she decided that maybe she had bit her tongue a little too hard.

Katara noticed that Toph was feeling the pain again. Being a healer, she had come across many of the soldiers with extremely terrible wounds, prideful soldiers, and she knew certain signs. "You know," she said conversationally, trying to get Toph's mind away from the hurt she felt, "you're going to have to get a new outfit or something. This thing is too tattered and won't be able to handle much more wear, and anyway, it's about time we got you something new, isn't it?"

Toph grumbled something that sounded like a "no," but Katara couldn't quite tell. As she continued the process, she couldn't help but think that her patient whimpered once or twice, but she couldn't be completely sure. Maybe her mind deceived her.

lllllllll


	24. Proof

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 24: Proof_

llllllllll

_--Two Weeks Later--_

"Is this your attire for the celebration, Your Majesty?" a young woman asked, falling into step beside the Fire Lord. He was currently on his way to the ballroom to seat himself on his throne, and he quickened his pace so that the woman might be discouraged and leave him alone. She didn't take the hint.

He nodded. He was wearing elaborate handmade red-and-gold robes; it was only slightly more extravagant than his usual wear, but the change was symbolic, or so one of his advisors had insisted. A simple change in clothes still represented change as a whole, and this was the message that he wanted to convey. Change, a change for the new, a change for the better. Now everyone could rest easy at night, for a rebellion had always been a probable possibility, but now that it had happened, they believed they would be safe. After all, who would be brave enough to take the path Azula had taken? Who would actually deem themselves powerful enough to succeed where the infamous daughter of Ozai had failed? If they had won with Azula as the rebellion leader, was there anyone they _couldn't _defeat? These were questions that many had asked themselves or would ask themselves over the coming days. They believed that only a fool would take on a project that Azula had failed, and would it be so hard to best fools? Surely not. 

"The, uh, food has been prepared and set out, and Akai is working the door to make sure only those who have been invited are entering the palace. Avatar Aang and the other honorable guests that he travels with are in the anteroom; they'll enter the celebration from the staircase, just as you requested. The ballroom decorating has been completed, and the first guests are beginning to arrive." As she spoke, she checked certain things off on a piece of parchment. Just as Zuko thought she was leaving, she murmured, "Lady Toph has agreed to formal attire, but she refuses to wear shoes, Your Majesty..."

Zuko nodded. "It's fine, it's fine." He and Toph had already been through this; he said that she would have to attend to party, that she would be required to wear formal clothes and - Spirits, no - shoes, and that associating with nobility would be essential. Toph refused. Zuko couldn't very well allow her to roam the palace alone - not because she was blind, but because she could be terribly destructive when unsupervised, and "all in the name of entertainment," as she had said once -, so he decided to meet her halfway (she had to attend - he wanted her surrounded by witnesses so that she wouldn't pull anything). She could go barefoot and do whatever she liked instead of speaking with royals and other important figures, but she would _have_ to attend, and she would have to wear a dress, and, if she preferred, Katara could help her get ready instead of a few of the palace maids. Zuko knew Toph had trust issues, and despite his general distaste for the earthbender and her attitude, he wanted to make her comfortable. Toph had reluctantly agreed, though she thought Katara enjoyed curling her hair more than anyone should like such an activity. 

The young woman at Zuko's heels didn't seem to take kindly to the fact that the Fire Lord was okay with Toph's lack of respect for proper celebratory attire. "But... but going barefoot wouldn't be... it isn't proper!" Zuko turned his head slightly so that he might glare a her. "...Your Highness," she added quickly.

"She'll wear shoes if she wants them, and won't if she doesn't, and I highly suggest you speak with her yourself. I'm sure she'll be glad to explain why she isn't wearing what you would consider to be 'proper celebratory attire.' I also highly suggest you never advise me on what is and isn't proper. Maids don't have such privileges, and if it ever happens again, you will find yourself in a place you would rather not be."

The maid shook her head. "Never again, Your Majesty," she murmured, scurrying away.

llllllllll

Aang pressed his ear against the door. "The speaker's talking now," he informed his companions. "He's saying something about..."

"Bravery," Toph said disinterestedly. She was sitting on a stool, her chin in her palm, looking rather bored with the entire ordeal. "He's talking about how brave we all were." She nudged a tassel of one of the many rugs that covered the floor of the anteroom with her toe. "He should call us any minute..."

Aang straightened up and reached for Katara. She joined him behind the double doors, and someone on the other side opened them, allowing the light from the celebration to spill warmly into the dimly lit anteroom. Sokka stood a few of paces behind the couple, and Toph, with an exaggerated sigh, moved to stand the same number of paces behind him. Aang and Katara began their descent; the crowd was smiling in admiration, and Katara noticed that they were practically glowing because of all the positive energy. This only made her smile brighter and more genuine. Aang was beaming; once they had completed their descent, the mass of people welcomed them happily. The speaker introduced Sokka. The warrior gave Toph's arm a reassuring squeeze, which made her frown flicker a bit, and then began his journey down the steps.

Sokka walked down the staircase with a little less flair than Katara. He tried to keep his focus on Aang's bright orange robes so that he wouldn't look at the expectant crowd; it wasn't that he was nervous. He just wasn't used to be the center of attention. He tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. His hair was still fashioned in his choice Warrior's Wolftail, but Zuko had insisted that Sokka wear blue robes; this had amused Toph, and also helped convince her to agree to attend the party. If she had to wear fancy clothes, Sokka did, too; he couldn't help but wonder how his discomfort could possibly make her more willing to do something she didn't want to do, but Zuko said that he'd be surprised, and while Sokka pondered these words, he did not pursue the subject.

He took the final step onto the palace's grand ballroom floor and looked up to watch Toph endure the discomfort he'd had to go through. Surely she would be just as uncomfortable as he had been, if not more so; he knew that she was more than a little self-conscious when she was supposed to be dressed up. If she felt out-of-place, however, she certainly didn't look it. She descended the steps slowly and deliberately, with every bit of grandeur as Katara and Aang, radiating the sort of elegance that had been stowed away since her days with her family and had only been revealed on rare occasions. Rare occasions like what Sokka was witnessing at that moment. He decided that she was actually quite pretty, with her hair as black as the darkest night and the tiny, sparkling pins reminding him of stars, and her curls spilling over her shoulders. That dress seemed like it was made for her, and it probably was, from the prevalent pale green that matched all too perfectly with her eyes to the emerald sash wrapped around her waist, to the way it was just long enough to shield her bare feet...

Sokka suddenly noticed two things: One, he'd been staring, and two, she'd already completed her descent. She was standing before him, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed in a mix of confusion and frustration. "Earth to Snoozles! Hello? Anybody in there?" She flicked him.

"Yeah, yeah, uh... right." His cheeks were red from embarrassment. Who else had caught him staring? He looked around and noticed his sister grinning at him from behind a group of nobles, and it was obvious that Toph hadn't been the only one. 

He dashed toward the buffet table and began to pile a plate with random foods. He figured that Toph was at his heels, as they were always together and it would have been befitting to their custom for her to be somewhere nearby, but when he finally stopped walking and leaned against the wall, he found that he was alone. He frowned and scanned the crowd, looking for his companion, but he could not see her anywhere; even though he knew what she looked liked, he wasn't exactly sure if he'd been able to spot her if she had been in plain sight. His mind registered Toph as the girl wearing that tunic she liked so much, with her hair in a bun and her bare feet proudly displayed for the whole world to see. That Toph he saw coming down those stairs- that wasn't the Toph he knew, and suddenly he felt the same way about celebrations as she did. It felt good to agree with the real Toph, like he had made a connection to her, never mind that he had no idea where she was at that moment.

Why had she simply snapped him out of his trance and vanished? Had he offended her in some way? I annoyed him that she had just disappeared without at least giving him some indication as to where she could have gone. He turned in the direction of his sister, but she was completely immersed in people- at least, that's what he thought. There was a thick clot of guests crowded in one area, so he simply assumed that she was in the midst of it, probably trying her best to breathe.

He noticed that he had finished his plate of food. He couldn't remember being that hungry, but he never questioned himself when it came to food. He simply shrugged to himself and made to give it to a random servant passing when he felt a tug at his arm. Curious, he turned to see a girl wearing blazing red Fire Nation robes; she was smiling at him, and before he could say or do anything, she had asked him to dance. It was better than looking alone and out-of-place, so he nodded, but he really didn't want to. The most good he could think of that might come of dancing with this girl, who he vaguely realized had already told him that her name was Tora, was that he might catch a glimpse of Toph. He seemed powerless against the determined grasp she had on his arm as she led him onto the dance floor, and he didn't struggle. He just kept a lookout for Toph.

llllllllll

Toph didn't see herself as ditching Sokka. She saw her actions as perfectly and utterly rational; she couldn't see the festive decorations or the happy expressions. She knew it was a joyous occasion, but the throbbing warmth of everyone's body heat in one space - a small space in proportion to the amount of people - reminded her of a Fire Nation prison, and that made her think back to the war. It was behind them, and she knew that dwelling on things that were already over was pointless, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't her fault that so many people crammed into one space brought back ugly memories that she knew she would never be able to forget, no matter how much she tried.

She had escaped the palace and was in the courtyard, embracing the warm evening air. Several other guests had joined her, but no one was speaking. That would ruin the peaceful ambience that the courtyard offered. Those that wanted to return to the happy festivities simply returned to the party, and soon enough she found herself alone. She figured that they all wanted to be a part of the celebration marking the end of the rebellion and the actual, true death of Azula. 

Toph was sitting on a stone bench by the grand fountain she herself had made, a gift to the Fire Lord created of her own accord. He knew of her superior earthbending skills and she knew that he liked having nice things, but he had not flat-out asked her to make it. She just _had, _and even though Zuko never uttered a simple thank-you, she knew he appreciated it. 

The party was behind her, the doors between the ballroom and the main courtyard gone for the time being; a grand archway separated the celebration from the courtyard. It was that simple, and Toph found herself appreciating simplicity. Her mind wandered to the strangest things when it was left to think what it pleased. 

Sokka had been dancing, but he had stopped. She imagined him giving his dance partner some lame excuse, like he needed to go to the bathroom. She smiled at the thought of him. She knew that while dancing, he had caught a glimpse of her; he had this certain heartbeat when he was around her, a little quicker than usual but in the most relaxed kind of way, something that she barely understood herself. She had recognized that heartbeat then and knew that he'd seen her. She was glad of it; even if she enjoyed being alone and having time to herself, she liked being around him.

Sokka pushed his way through the crowd and found himself directly under the archway, light from the ballroom falling over his outline and giving him the darkest of shadows. He knew that she was aware of his presence. 

He continued to stand under the archway, wondering whether he should continue. Toph was angled away from him, but of course that didn't matter at all; she knew he was there. If she wanted him to come forward, she would say so. 

"Well?" she said finally. "What is it, Snoozles?"

Sokka jumped at the sound of her voice. She scooted over on her bench to make room for him as her approached her and sat, curious as to why she was alone outside in the courtyard but not motivated enough to ask her about it. "You just looked kind of lonely, so... I figured I'd give you some company. If that's okay."

"Yeah, it's okay." She paused, and her eyebrows furrowed. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was thinking... never mind. You- you wouldn't want to, and we can just wait..."

"Oh, spit it out, already! We both know you want to say whatever it is, so just go ahead." She tried to smile to compensate for the bite in her words. He caught the action.

"Uh, I just... you didn't look like you were doing anything, and I know you don't like parties, and I wasn't doing anything either-"

"Point, Ponytail?" Toph's smirk lit up her amused face. 

"I just thought you'd like to go ahead and get going, is all." Sokka smiled sheepishly. "You know... to wherever. You won't be able to see the fireworks at the end, and I know you don't want to meet any of the nobles later, so I figured you'd want to hurry and leave. I don't really care about the fireworks at the end anyway."

Toph grinned. "Okay, okay, that doesn't sound so bad. On three conditions, though."

"Three? Oh, c'mon, Toph. I was only suggesting we leave now for your benefit, and you're giving conditions?"

"Three conditions," Toph restated. "One: you write a note to Twinkletoes, Sweetness and Scarface telling them we're leaving. Two: we buy normal clothes in the first town we come to. This dress is all I have, not counting the robes Zuko's lent me for the past two weeks, and I don't plan to wear this thing longer than necessary. Three: you tell me what that kiss was about. You know, the one before we went into battle? I know you've been avoiding the subject." 

Sokka seemed to consider her words. "Agreed, they'll all try to stop us from going if we flat-out tell them; agreed, because my other clothes are in rough shape too, and I'm definitely not going to wear these robes for too long, either; and, uh... agreed, I guess. But only if you agree to _my_ condition."

"Hey! You can't make conditions!" 

"Can so. The first place we visit has to be the South Pole."

"No deal. Well... only if we can visit Ba Sing Se and New Omashu after that."

"Done."

"Done." Toph grinned. "So about that kiss..."

Sokka sighed. "Ugh... what about it?"

"Why'd you do it?" Toph tucked a curl behind her ear and skidded her toe along the ground. Traces of her grin were clouded by uncertainty, and Sokka knew that she would never let him off the hook if he didn't give her a substantial answer.

He shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. And, well, I kind of meant it... and I just wanted you to know I'd make it, I'd live, you know..."

"Okay... I'm going to pretend that makes sense." She was grinning wholeheartedly again.

"Well, it should make sense, 'cause that's all the explanation I have. I don't know why I did it, I just did, and I don't regret it, either. You just kept talking about how I could die, and I didn't want to leave you without you without knowing..." He stopped. Toph was facing him, waiting for him to finish his sentence, but he didn't; instead he leaned down, and his lips met hers... this time it didn't come as a total and complete surprise. This time she was prepared enough to kiss back. 

lllllllll

Aang grabbed Katara and ducked down behind a pedestal. "Katara," he whispered, putting her hand to the marble floor, "d'you feel that?"

Katara paused for a moment, then decided that the floor was trembling slightly. "Yeah," she replied, pressing her hand down with her own force in an attempt to recognize what was causing the oddity. "Where's it coming from, Aang?" 

Aang tried to see with vibrations like Toph had taught him to determine the source. "It's coming from the courtyard," he decided. "I can't pinpoint the exact cause, but that should be enough.

Katara simply nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the masses of people with her head down in an attempt to not draw attention to herself; she felt annoyed, however, that Aang kept his head up, and that he was wearing robes of the brightest oranges and yellows she might have ever seen. Despite Aang's obviousness, however, no one seemed to realize they had escaped the center of the clot of people gathered near the bottom of the staircase. Katara was glad, and when she and Aang finally reached the archway leading to the courtyard, she tried to keep him behind her in the shadows. His curiosity was stronger than her will, however, and when he caught a glimpse of Toph and Sokka kissing, he let out a small gasp of surprise.

"So it's... Toph?" Aang asked.

"You're the earthbender," Katara said, "but yes, I would have to say that Toph's causing the tremors." 

"Well," he whispered, still attempting to push past Katara, "there's your proof. I guess they're 'together,' now, huh?" 

Katara nodded almost imperceptibly, a small smile on her face. "C'mon, we should go." She reached for his hand, but he pulled it out of reach.

"Toph already knows we're here," he pointed out. "It's not like we're spying or anything..."

"We attract attention, and that's the last thing they need," Katara snapped. "Now come on, we have to get back to the crowd before they notice we're missing."

"Should we tell anyone?"

Katara shook her head. "It's not anybody's business. They'll tell people if they want, and won't if they don't. C'mon, we shouldn't be here... Toph may not care who sees them, but Sokka'll kill me if he thinks we're spying. Just remind me to write Dad and Gran-Gran to warn them of Sokka and Toph's arrival- they need to be prepared." Katara grabbed Aang's hand and led him back into the mass of people in the ballroom.

llllllllll


	25. The Letter : Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :)

llllllllll

_Chapter 25: The Letter (Epilogue)_

llllllllll

-_Three Months Later_-

Toph and Sokka had been at odds throughout the duration of their journey to the South Pole. Toph had been against going to a location where she couldn't "see," but it wasn't her place to dictate what would make Sokka happy. He was going, that was that, and if she wanted his company, she would join him. At least, that was what he told her, but she never believed it for a minute; in truth, he wouldn't have gone without her. They both knew it. She only went because it meant something to the warrior, even if she hated the climate, the heavy coats, and the terrible, dreadful, non-earth _ice_.

The time the two spent there hadn't been as bad as Toph had anticipated. They actually had a wonderful time, what with Gran-Gran's positive nature around the "feisty earthbender" (this was how Gran-Gran referred to Toph, who early on decided that the word "feisty" was an insulting adjective, even if it wasn't intended to be) and Hakoda's infectious humor, which could only be properly appreciated by Toph and Sokka. The earthbender herself had been reluctant to admit that when the time came for the two to move on, she left grudgingly.

The time to depart had arrived once again, but this time Toph wasn't so reluctant to go. It wasn't that she didn't _like _Ba Sing Se (even though she didn't), but when she and Sokka arrived in New Omashu, a new adventure would begin. It made her impatient, the fact that something new and wild and _exciting _was calling to her, begging her to take part. So, even though she had to leave Lotus and Jiro behind, she and Sokka were leaving a day early. 

The earthbender and warrior decided upon arrival that if Kaori was hospitable enough to offer them a place to sleep instead of them having to stay at an inn, they would turn her down; after all, Sokka didn't want to feel indebted to anyone, and Toph didn't particularly want to be at Lotus's disposal at all hours of the day. Kaori had insisted, however, and they ended up staying in the beautiful house Toph had once called home. It was a sizable place, after all, so there was space to spare, and considering everything Toph had done for them when she was an earthbending instructor, it was the least they could do. 

The sun had yet to show itself, but a few pinkish rays had already pushed past the horizon in their rush to greet the day. Toph and Sokka were getting a very early start, but that was mostly because Toph wasn't one for mushy good-bye's, and this way she wouldn't have to say a word. Sokka had written a letter to leave on the small wooden table in the main room, and it said everything Toph would have never said out loud. Like, "I'm sorry we couldn't do this in person, but I'm terrible at this kind of thing," and, "I'll really, really miss you guys." 

Toph stood in the doorway, waiting. A soft breeze blew her loose bangs, and she turned in the direction of her companion. "You ready?"

Sokka nodded, more out of habit than as a response since she couldn't tell he was making the action. "Yeah. Let's go."

Toph walked outside into the crisp morning air. Sokka followed, closing the door softly behind him; then they walked, and neither spoke. There was, quite simply, nothing to say, and therefore no point in disturbing the tranquility that was steadily settling over the travelers. 

Toph, her mind free to wander as it pleased, began to frown as she recalled how Lotus so often referred to Jiro's mother as "Miss Rei Li." Honestly, the woman didn't deserve to be called something so formal. In Toph's own opinion, speaking of her as anything other than "that disrespectful, ungrateful, disgusting excuse for an authority figure" was inappropriate; at least the Earth King had enough sense to arrest the woman (for what, Toph dared not ask, but she knew it had something to do with unknowingly insulting the _Earth King's niece_ about her bending education, and that many authority figures were involved in a less-than-regal free-for-all where some _very _talented earthbenders showed the "guests" that they were just as good at breaking up fights as they were at leading the Earth King's finest armies). 

Lotus and Jiro, Toph's two favorite pupils from the academy she'd taught at all that time ago, were developing their earthbending at a pleasantly surprising rate. Lotus was self-taught, but Toph's earlier instruction was the foundation for everything the young girl was able to teach herself. She was doing a wonderful job, and not even a full twenty-four hours before Toph had told her that she was certainly one of the best earthbenders in Ba Sing Se. After all, Toph had taught her to "see" with her earthbending. How many people had _that _skill under their belt?

It was disappointing to leave them, and even more so to leave _early, _but she had no control over the fact that she and Sokka had been summoned to New Omashu. After all, showing up and doing what needed to be done was their duty, never mind that she would have preferred fighting to browsing carts in stuffy city streets any day of the week. She was sure that Sokka felt the same way; he was the one who suggested they leave a day early in the first place.

Toph shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned to Sokka. He was rummaging through his pack, snatching his hand around, touching several items to determine their identity. His fingers finally settled on a worn scroll and he pulled it out.

Toph could tell what it was by the way he opened it, by the dull sounds the parchment made, by the gentleness he held it with. His footsteps became lighter as his mood brightened; he was reading the letter _again_. It was the letter that called them to New Omashu, but Toph knew that this was not the main reason it made him so happy. It was from his sister, and he always loved to hear from her when they weren't traveling together. He tried to hide his excitement, but he was horribly unsuccessful. Typical Sokka.

"Are you reading that thing again?" Toph said exasperatedly, wondering how much more handling that letter could stand. She knew the answer already, but the silence was beginning to irritate her. They were past the city gates, and the noise was terribly faint; few were up and about, and even fewer had the audacity to be heedless of their still-sleeping neighbors. 

"No." Toph frowned. He knew she was aware of the lie, and he asked himself, not for the first time and not for the last, whyhe _had_ to be attracted to someone who could tell when he wasn't being one-hundred percent truthful. "Yes."

"I don't know _why_ you insist on reading it every time you have a second to spare."

Sokka adopted an annoyed expression and murmured incoherently as his eyes slowly read the page, soaking in the words his sister had written. "You know, Katara and Aang are already in New Omashu waiting for us. I bet Zuko is, too, since they mention he'll be there." 

"It's so weird that Zuko's _actually_ coming out of the Fire Nation," Toph remarked. It was highly unusual for Zuko to leave his nation, even for foreign affairs. Toph thought he liked the comfort and safety of his home because he had been deprived of it for so long when Ozai was in power, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Yeah, whatever this is... it's big, and it'll definitely have a major effect on the Fire Nation. Zuko wouldn't leave unless it was absolutely necessary." He finished the letter and put it back in his back, carefully laying it among all the useless junk he had acquired. 

Sokka pulled another parchment out of his bag, this one much larger. Toph knew without a doubt that it was a map. No matter how well he knew the area, he would use a map; he always needed the guidance it provided, the reassurance it offered. 

Toph's thoughts began to wander again. She would finally be able to meet King Bumi; maybe, if she was lucky, he'd treat her to an earthbending match. She hoped they'd have enough _time _for that kind of thing, but if she knew Zuko like she believed she knew Zuko, he'd want to get all conflict resolved as soon as possible. She _did_ know the Fire Lord, probably better than most people and only because she took enough care to "read" between the lines. He had never spoken with her about anything regarding himself, but with Toph, you didn't have to tell her. Toph always just sort of figured it out on her own, and she prided herself in this; it was partly because she was blind, and therefore she had a lot of time to analyze things and had become quite good at it over the years, and partly because she was a girl (Katara had assured her of the second part, insisting, "We can just tell"), even though Toph didn't think her gender had very much to do with it. Maybe it did. She didn't know.

Toph and Sokka continued their trek in silence. Sokka kept his map out and handy, but when something unmarked came up, he relied on Toph to tell him. Occasionally he would turn to his companion, almost as if he were reassuring himself that he was not alone. She could feel the movement. She always raised a curious eyebrow, but her unspoken question was simply met with further silence, and both of them seemed to come to an agreement that disturbing the quiet with mere words was out of the question. Therefore they simply walked, simply enjoying one another's company. 

The Fire Nation had cooled and was almost completely stable; it was an amazing accomplishment, even for the Avatar and his infamous tight-knit group of comrades. The rebellion had actually contributed to the reconstruction process, even if lives had been lost in the process; "Worthless lives," Zuko insisted. "Most of the lives lost were those of people against the new era of peace, and they needed to be taken out. Defeating them all at once in the rebellion was easier than searching for them one by one." 

The rebellion had affected everyone in some way, but it had the most impact on those most involved. Zuko himself had gained a large amount of support from his people, and Aang and Katara developed further and friendlier relations with the Fire Nation. Sokka learned a few tips from Toph about facing things head-on, even though his own nature had given him a head start, and he'd advanced his skills as a warrior and as a person. Of course, there were also collective benefits; Azula, the person who supposedly posed the worst threat to the Fire Nation, was finally vanquished. The Fire Nation was able to triumph with its new leader during its inner turmoil. Another rebellion was practically nonexistent because if Azula couldn't pull it off, no one could. 

Of course, Toph probably had the most in-depth experience with the rebellion. She had been separated from her family (Sokka, Katara, Aang, Momo and even Appa _were _her family, and the only family she had, as far as she was concerned) and had been reunited with them. She had felt inner pain when Sokka was hurt and outer pain when she fought against decent opponents. She had been able to feel how each and every person believed they were right, their causes just. Azula truly believed that the Fire Nation was utterly superior, believed every word she said and wanted everyone else to believe her, too. Toph had felt the hearts stop beating on the battlefield, something that so closely resembled the final battle during the war that it scared her, but she was all the more dedicated to her cause. She had felt everything, every movement, every breath, every heartbeat, and that made every experience so much more real. After everything was said and done, and peace had been reinstated, she and Sokka became a couple. It was that simple, and Toph believed that fate was giving her compensation after having to go through so much. 

Then again, everything she had gone through had been adventurous, thrilling. And wasn't a little adventure everything she had asked for? Wasn't a little adventure everything she wanted from the very beginning?

lllllllll

Author's Note: Don't forget to review! Read the sequel,_ Shattering the Pieces_! Thanks for reading!


End file.
